The Wizard In My Home
by inawritingfrenzy
Summary: Harry was content with his life. Harry spent his days and nights for the betterment of the wizarding world. That was until an unexpected betrothal upends life as he know it. Avellino Svizzero is an Italian Don. A single father, he was so busy that he has barely seen his son's face. Apparently, he was betrothed to some wizard named Harry Potter. He really did not have time for this.
1. Chapter 1

**Detailed Summary**

**_Harry was content with his life. The wizarding world was slowly recovering from the war. Harry spent his days and nights for the betterment of the wizarding world. Though he hated it, he goes to the Gala's and every other function the ministry urges him to. The war however, has left a deeper impact on the society and the Ministries of Europe has come up with a Marriage Law to set a proper balance. Every unattached witch and wizard above the age of 25 are among the ones getting betrothed. Practically an arranged marriage. Harry was shocked but he understood the importance of this and decided to go with it. It was not as if he had anything in his life._**

**_Avellino Svizzero is an Italian don. He is also the richest man in the wizarding world. Known for his muggle lifestyle, despite being a pure blood, Avellino is known as a man with the soul of a devil and the heart of stone. Father to a six month old kid, Avellino has not even properly seen the kid's face. He was that busy and it was then that he got a call from the Council of Ministries of the Wizarding World. Apparently, he was betrothed to some wizard named Harry Potter. He really didn't have time for this. (Basically he doesn't know who Harry Potter is!)_**

**_Part 1_**

Harry scowled as he looked at the mirror. He looked way too snobby for his liking. But, then again, he had made a commitment to the ministry that he would go. Pulling back now is not an option. He will just have to go with it.

Kingsley considered him a son and Harry knew it. After Kingsley and Andromeda got married, he visits Kingsley's house often and is a family member.

He was happy that Teddy now has a full family. The most important thing is that they were all happy.

Harry did not have a date. Ginny was now married to Neville and Luna married Ronald of all people. Hermione, to Harry's eternal dismay, is married to Blaise Zabini of all people and he was a good enough guy. Then there was Draco Malfoy, his former rival, now married to Astoria Greengrass who keeps her husband in line and Malfoy is head over heels for the Ravenclaw, so he is alright too. Life was getting better for everyone. At 27, Harry only had one regret. He is yet to meet his man.

Finding out he was gay was one thing. Dating Zacharias Smith of all people was stupid. The fucker left him for Cormac Mclaggen, well good riddance anyway. Apparently, he was too clingy.

Well, nothing would matter hereafter. The marriage law was now imposed and the magical mist will give him his partner's name. They will be considered engaged after that and will have to marry within a week.

There was a lack of integration in the society and an uprising was in sight, this time from Muggle-borns. All the intelligence reports suggested as such. To prevent this, the Ministries has come up with the law. There was outrage. However, once the law was explained with the situation at hand, the liberals agreed. It was magically binding anyway.

All the 20,00,000 wizards and 19,76,567 witches will find their partners tonight. And he went or not, he will get the owl. However, he was Ministries symbol. They wanted him to be the symbol and model. To say that he is tensed would be an understatement. It is not every day that you get betrothed to a complete stranger.

"Harry you are being a great role model," smiled Arthur and Harry smiled. Molly patted his head. Both, and all the living Weasley's were on his side.

Draco came over. Ron stood on his other side. He could see them both exchange a dubious look and he almost snorted. It was weird but they both bonded over him and how careless he was about his own life. It was like being the baby of a trio. Astoria kissed Harry on the cheek and leaned into his shoulder. Hermione did the same on the other side.

He smiled. This was his family and he was happy, really. But somehow, something was missing and he might have it now.

Kingsley introduced him to the Irish, German, Spanish and heads of 50 other countries including Italy. The Italian minister surprised Harry. He was ancient and probably as old as Nicolas Flamel. Ron and Draco were joking about it and he turned and rolled his eyes at them which shut them up promptly.

Kingsley smiled at the thousand people in the hall and then in his magicked voice began to speak.

"We are all here to create history. We will mark the beginning of a new era. We have all the names here already," said Kingsley pointing to the scrolls on the table ready to take off once the official inauguration was done. All scrolls were empty and open with the name of one person in it. Soon, when the mist will be set on them, the partner's name will appear. Harry was tensed.

"We will officially inaugurate it with the man who is as good as my own son and the saviour of the wizarding world, Harry Potter," said Kingsley. Teddy was jumping. Harry tried to hold him to stand still.

The mist started to cover Harry's name in the golden colour hung in the side and a name was written there once the mist receded.

'Avellino Svizzero'

All the ministers gasped. On his side, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Bill, Arthur Molly, Ron, practically everyone gasped except for maybe Teddy who was trying to read his brother in law's name.

"Really Potter, only you!" mumbled Draco looking worried. Draco looked worried means, it is not a good thing. Because Malfoy's never look worried, never. Kingsley looked really worried. The rest of the parchments were on the way and many were still in shock of who Harry Potter was going to marry.

Well, Harry thought the name was a mouthful. He was not going to call the man Avellino all the time. The Italian minister came forward finally and took Harry's hand in his.

"You really are the saviour of the wizarding world. Maybe you will be the saviour of the Svizzero house and clan too," said the minister Dempse Tennesee Obrianni.

"Oh, is he a big deal over there?" asked Harry not sure if he wanted his future husband to be in the limelight.

"Harry, baby, he is the richest wizard in the world and is the prince of Italian magical famiglia. He is the only heir and is part of the Italian mafia. He is notorious for his cold heart and devil's soul," said Astoria slowly, her grip tightening on Harry's arms. He was her brother and she was not going to stand there and cover him with rosy stories.

"So, a wizard is a mafia don?" asked Harry, trying to not think of the fact that said man is his fiance and soon to be husband.

"Well, he is known to lead a complete muggle life. To be honest, he would not know of anything that happened in the past 13 years in the magical world. He left behind his throne and left me in charge," said Dempse.

"So you are saying, basically it should have been him here today representing the 2 crore magical people on Italy?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Dempse.

"He is a mafia don?" muttered Ron.

"I am trying to forget that part!" muttered Harry.

"Denial is not good," said Hermione.

Harry just groaned. He loved his friends, he really did. But sometimes he wished they would just shut up.

Harry got out to get some air. At Least 10 minutes later, Dempse found him.

"He is my great-grandson. My daughter and her husband were killed by Grindelwald. My grandson grew up with a lot of resentment. Somewhere I did go wrong. I married him off thinking he would change. He was abusive and then Avellino was born and he was seven when after constant abuse, his dad killed his mom with his mistress watching and then shot her too. he shot himself in the head and died.

He was 13 when his little sister was killed by a set of mob men controlled by some wizards too. He was looking for revenge. He killed the mobsters and well, he became what he despised and never came back," said Dempse.

"I don't even know if he will accept this," said Dempse sighing.

Harry looked at the ancient man who just smiled at him.

"Wondering why I never said anything about you accepting this? Harry Potter, I have seen you from the sidelines, my boy, I know how much sacrifices you have made and also I think your legilimency is still as shit as when Professor Snape tried to teach you," said Dempse.

Harry flushed. He was reminded of Dumbledore and he smiled at the man softly.

"My life has never been easy. I am not going to complain. I can't- I don't know if he is evil, I am not sure I can be the Dumbledore of my Grindelwald," said Harry, feeling his heart ache for the two.

"He is not evil. He is just cold and closed up. More than the ice prince in there. He kills, yes, he kills the wrong people. But, yes he is a mobster. But I think of all people, you know that there is a thin line, that nothing is black and white," said Dempse.

Harry smiled, sighing. Whatever comes, he will deal with it as he goes.

"So, do you think he will reply to the letter?" asked Harry.

"I am taking the letter to him," said Dempse.

Harry nodded and turned.

"Can I - Do you have a picture of his?" asked Harry.

Dempse smiled and closed his eyes.

"I think meeting him on your own would let you know him better," said Dempse and then hugged him.

"Welcome to he Svizzero famiglia son," smiled Dempse before he went in.

Harry had asked his friends and family to let him be. He was now deep in research mode. He was an Auror for five years before he quit a few months back and that was not for nothing. A man does not kill a dark wizard or two without knowing his way around. Harry might have infiltrated the Italian law enforcement himself and found the documents on Svizzero.

Harry opened the file with trepidation. He was sitting in the hall of Grimmauld place, with a coffee and his future in his hand. He opened the file.

Swiss descent.

Monarchs for the past 2000 years.

Known for their loyalty to the people and loyalty to their famiglia.

Avellino Svizzero

Killed 358 people so far. 100 of them were wizards, the rest muggle.

No innocents.

48 of the wizards killed are dark ones who were planning on aiding the pureblood supremacy takeover by Obregon, a dark lord in the Italian lands. Obregon himself was killed by Svizzero.

None of the wizard/ witch killings is a crime. As the monarch and the commander in chief of the law enforcement, he is doing nothing illegal.

The muggles killed, Mafia men, beginning with the one who killed his sister Darcy Svizzero.

Harry groaned. He was not sure how he felt about a man who kills Mafia men, himself is a Mafia don and yet what he does is bloody legal. Sounds like a bloody entitled man. Harry traced the background of each person who was killed and couldn't find it in himself to feel bad. He did that to every single one of them. Needless to say, he had completely forgotten to worry about meeting the man himself sometime in the seven days. It was on the fifth day evening when he got a letter from Dempse saying 'He is back in Italy. Going to meet him now', did he start to worry again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince in Exile

Avellino Svizzero was a very busy man. He practically did not have the time to sit and have food. He has never stopped for anyone in his life. And as he stood to lose nothing, the fear of losing had also left him empowering him in such a way that he now refused to commit, to accept people into his life.

Well, not many really tried to get close to him and the one woman who wanted his fortune got herself up the duff with his kid. He had been too drunk or he would have known that he was fucking a woman. When she got pregnant and came calling for marriage, Avellino had outright refused. After constant pestering, she gave up her trips and tricks in the seventh month when he had had enough and sued her for stalking.

Really, he would have put a bullet on her head. But, for one she was carrying, for the second, she was no mafia person nor some dark witch, just a deranged diva who wanted a rich sugar daddy. Well, he was so not going to be that.

She had decided to not keep the kid and almost dumped him. Avellino had been keeping an eye. She was all like "Why the hell would I keep this useless whelp now" and he made her sign all the agreements and she signed all her rights away for an amount and seemed pretty accomplished. Avellino had appointed a nanny right away. There was also his great-grandmother who visited often. She came by to see the kid now than him which was good because at least the kid was seeing someone other than the old nanny.

He looked at the nanny who came down the west wing of his house. The nanny was a constant reminder that he had a son living in some part of this house.

"Prince, he really needs more people and attention, I-"

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes"

"Good, Let me know if you need an increment or an assistant, Esther," said Avellino.

Avellino knew he was evading the whole conversation. With anyone else, he would just glare them down. Esther, if his mother was alive, she would be just like her. Esther had been his nanny and he trusted her with his son.

"Avellino"

"Mama Esther, I can't really spend time taking care of a baby. And I don't think I would be a good influence on him. You are doing just fine," said Avellino and kissed the woman on her forehead making her pat his head. Esther, like his Dempse and Devrey, his great grandmother are the few people Avellino cared about.

Avellino looked at the guy's eyes. They were wide in fear and trepidation. "Don't kill me, please, please- won't be seen- I will just go " he was stuttering.

"Oh, and keep kidnaping kids, raping and sacrificing them in the name of some cult?" asked Avellino mildly enough. One would think he was talking to a child.

"It was a mistake, sir- "

"It was a choice, N'Abule," said Avellino and slowly brought the knife close to the guy's crotch. He was wearing a glove and Avellino lowered the knife on the man and his screams filled the air. One hour later, N'Abule was still alive.

"Please, Please" he was crying.

"Please what? N'Abule?" asked Avellino.

"Kill me, please, please," the guy was begging and Avellino smirked.

"Fast learner, N'Abule. I am impressed," said Avellino as he brought the knife up and slashed N'Abule's throat ending the guy's misery.

Avellino washed his hands five times before he touched his own coat. He had a bath and was in fresh clothes with the suit now in the laundry when he heard the sound of an apparition and almost rolled his eyes.

"Bisnonno"

"Figlio"

Avellino sat down, knowing this was going to be one big conversation. After all the guy was his great-grandfather and was not going to let go of this.

"You just got back from a business trip and now you go around killing in an hours time. Did you even see your child," said Dempse.

Avellino just gave him a look that said 'What do you think?', making the older man groan.

"You know what, this just might be the right time. I have come to tell you very important stuff," said Dempse.

"Regarding the Wizarding World," said Dempse. Avellino's expression did not change visibly, however his eyes widened, a minuscule bit.

"Is there another dark lord in Italy?" asked Avellino.

"No and you should be bothered if there is a dark lord anywhere in Europe, Avellino, it's not that far," said Dempse.

"Well, please, if you are still on about the lord with the funny name in Britain, last you said he is dead at the hands of some boy," said Avellino.

"The Boy- Who- Lived," said Dempse, now amused. Avellino had no clue who Harry was and he was going to not tell him. Let the man learn his lessons the hard way. Let it be the one- upmanship of his great-grandchild from his part," Dempse thought amused. And from what he has seen in Harry's mind, he would like to be seen for himself than for being the boy- who- lived or the man who lived. He was hardly a boy now at 27. The guy was also the best Auror in the whole of Europe. Oh, he was going to enjoy watching his little Avellino squirm. The kid had it coming. At Least now Dempse and Devrey can die in peace.

"What are you scheming?" asked Avellino.

Dempse let it slide.

"As I was saying, there is something happening in the wizarding Europe as we speak. There is a marriage law being imposed on unwed males and females above 25 to maintain a balance. You might have smelt the Muggle-Born Uprising that's around the corner, the ministries have too," said Dempse.

Avellino raised a brow.

"And how did you force a law of such a proportion of the people of magical Italy without me hearing about it till now," asked Avellino.

Dempse was surely amused now. Avellino always insists that he has left behind the land and the people, but when it got to things like this, he went on full Prince mode. There was still hope for the kid.

"And I don't see people anywhere in Europe going along with it," said Avellino

"They have seen Lord Voldemort, Avellino. Almost 45 nations have seen the dark lord at the height of his power and they would go with anything if it means another deranged megalomaniac doesn't step in and ruin the semblance of peace they have. A few of the countries are recovering still. Just because the monster did not strike your precious Italy does not mean he did not go and destroy entire nations. You can sit in your self-established bubble, and sorry to break the bubble, really, but you have to know that the last wizarding war took the lives of 2 million wizards and witches and 4 million muggles," said Dempse.

Avellino's eyebrow rose at that.

"You never said it was that massive," said Avellino

"You would have heard if you listened, Avellino. You ask your questions and you cut out the rest of the conversations," said Dempse.

Dempse sighed, glad that he got the point across to the thick-headed brat.

"I am listening now, tell me how were they affected?" asked Avellino

"From England- Ireland to Portugal end and from France to the German lands, from Austria to Greece, every single territory was invaded. Albania where the dark lord himself was in Exile, to Romania and Bulgaria- let's just say he didn't reach very far after that. Basically, when he rose to power in Britain all the local 'pureblood' supremacists ran to him and licked his leg and destruction followed. For fuck's sake, do you even live on this planet?" asked Dempse.

"Well, If you forgot I was in Australia later that year," said Avellino.

"Well, the fragile situation has been covered up somewhat to not reach outside of a particular region," said Dempse.

Avellino did not say anything. Europe had the smallest wizarding population in the world after Australia and probably Antarctica. He can as a prince understand the concerns.

"So why are you here now?" asked Avellino

"Don't act dumb, Prince. It doesn't suit you," said Dempse.

Avellino had already guessed why the old man was here and he was not going to get his way in this.

"I am not marrying some stranger-"

"The mist had come out, Avellino- The magical mist. Do you understand what it means? It means even the powers of nature can sense the danger and knows that we are not prepared. It would be the end of Wizarding Europe. Now, like you, many in the country had not known the impacts of war while a better half do, due to having seen in media and having relatives, friends or someone in these countries. However, they will need to see the importance and for that, you are going to set a model, an example," said Dempse.

Avellino thought of all the arguments he could come up with.

"The mist has found your guy and I saw him. He had no clue as to who you are," said Dempse.

Avellino did not say anything. He was not sure how to react. He wanted to hit something. The gym would be the better option. He got up.

"Where is he from?" asked Avellino.

"Britain," said Dempse.

"A Brit? Really?" said Avellino as he walked off to the gym. Two hours later, he got back having broken a few practice sacs. He also took a bath. He hated being sticky if it was not during sex.

Avellino saw his great-grandfather patiently waiting, knowing his temper. He went and sat on his chair.

"I am not going to Britain to get him. I don't really have the time. Ask the guy to show up when he is ready," said Avellino.

"Yeah, he is not some idiot to come running to a guy who said that. And, no Avellino, there is a time bind or both of you will start weakening. At the time of picking, it was seven days," said Dempse.

Avellino looked at him.

"How long has it been already?" asked Avellino

"Five days," said Dempse.

"And no, he is not the type to bow and retreat, so I suggest you deal with this yourself in a sensible way," said Dempse.

"There is no one who has not bowed before Avellino Belori Svizzero, no one," said Avellino.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked at the letter again trying to believe that he was actually reading this. He has never in his life received such an arrogant letter. And to say he gets letters from Draco, Blaise and Pansy Parkinson for fuck's sake. Hell, he had got letters in the past from Zacharias and Cormac too. Even Oliver Wood, the Dursleys, Professor Snape, Cornelius Fudge and Umbridge even. None were as rude as the one he was reading. Well, Voldemort was a lesser entitled prat though he was a megalomaniac.

Potter,

First of all get a mobile phone because I am not going to keep writing on parchment as if I lived in the 19th century.

I am sending you the family ring with this letter. Wear it.

Dempse will bring you and your family to Italy for the wedding.

Also, if you are someone who will start shaking at the slightest sign of blood, let this rest and live your life in Britain with the effects of the refusal. Because I refuse to consider the marriage then.

Avellino Baloni Svizzero

Then there was a very arrogant royal seal above it. Harry groaned. He was calling a seal arrogant. This man has some nerve. Harry pulled out a parchment and sat down to write a letter to his Mr.

Dear Mr Svizzero,

If you want my hand in marriage, you are welcome to ask. The address I live in is 'No 12 Grimmauld Place, London'. While I understand that I will have to move post marriage (if it happens) you can't really take everything for granted. Please show up when you have learned to respect your partner.

Yours faithfully

Harry James Potter

Harry sealed it with his family emblem and the black family seal.

'Harry Potter' Dempse had said.

Avellino read the letter over again and sighed.

Well, he does have a journey to make.

Harry was cooking up a feast with only Kreacher's help. He did have an army to feed and it will keep him distracted from thinking about Mr Svizzero.

Harry looked at Blaise and Ron who were involved in a punching competition as Draco and Neville cheered them on. Honestly, these four!

And as expected Hermione was enjoying it as she rubbed her hand over her pregnant belly and Luna as dreamy as she was resting her head on Hermione's shoulder. Astoria was cheering and anyone looking would never say that the woman was two months pregnant. Ginny the ever naughty bitch was filming it all, probably to show it to Mrs Weasley and get both of them to have their head dipped in the water next time at the Weasleys' house - Burrow. Teddy, now 10 smiled up at him. He knew what Harry was thinking.

Both exchanged an eye roll. Harry went back to the cooking. A knock on the door brought everyone out of the game. Draco went and opened the door, Ron trailing behind.

"Yes?" asked Draco.

"Are you Harry Potter? This is not what I expected" asked the guy.

Draco snorted.

"No I am not and I would rather not be him," said Draco

The guy looked at Ron and said

"Well, you don't look like the guy who wrote that letter to me either," said Avelino.

"I am not Harry either, you would be?" asked Ron.

"Avellino Baroni Svizzero' said Avellino.

Both Ron and Draco's expression changed. They were looking at him carefully now.

"Come in, I am sure Harry would like to see you," said Draco. They walked in.

The house was an old one. Magic oozed from its walls.

"Can you guys drop it now, or I am going to add puss to all of your desserts," said a guy from the counter and Avellino couldn't see him. The Kitchen was a bit closed in. He then looked at the mini crowd in the room.

"Prince" a guy stood up from among them. Avellino recognised him.

"Zabini, a surprise I must say" said Avellino.

"Your majesty, this is my wife Hermione Granger- Zabini," he introduced a woman who was beautiful enough. She was giving him the same look his reception committee gave.

"Mrs Zabini" Avellino greeted. She nodded.

"None of seems to be Potter, so where is he?" asked Avellino looking at Neville and then Ginny. None of them seemed Potter.

"I am Neville Longbottom, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. This is my wife Ginerva," said Neville.

"Hello, Mr Longbottom. Alicia Longbottom's grandson? She was my mother's guide" said Avellino.

"I am aware of it, Your Majesty. I will tell her of your enquiry," said Neville.

"Ronald Weasley, I am the head of Law Enforcement in Wizarding Britain," said Ron.

"A descendant of Prewett's. My mother's mother Deverey comes from another line of Prewetts," said Avellino.

"Yes your majesty, I have heard from my mother Molly Weasley. This is Luna Lovegood- Weasley, my wife and Ginerva is my sister," said Ron.

"Very evident," he said looking at Ginny and then at Luna and said, "A Lovegood, I see."

Then he looked at the blonde haired guy.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," said Draco.

Avellino's eyebrows rose at that.

"I see, a Malfoy, the only Malfoy, Lucius? Abraxas?" asked Avellino.

"Dead," said Draco and nodded to Astoria.

"My wife, Astoria Greengrass- Malfoy and my mom is also alive. She is in there with Harry," said Draco.

"Malfoy, Longbottom, Weasley, Zabini, Greengrass, Lovegood, wow Potter has surrounded himself with the elite of the magical core families," said Avellino.

"There is one more to the list, Pansy Parkinson, your majesty and let's be very clear on this, all of us love Harry like our own brother. If a hair is hurt on him, the most feared wizard or not, you won't see another day," said Pansy coming out from the kitchen followed by George Weasley her husband and Narcissa with Teddy.

"Hello, Miss Parkinson, I see and you must be Narcissa Malfoy," said Avellino.

"You look the same as you did when you were a kid. Almera always thought you would retain some of her features," said Narcissa.

Avellino did not say anything. A curt nod was all that he could do.

"Pleased to meet you again my child, now meet Harry's godson Theodore Lupin-Black," said Narcissa.

He looked at the boy who was looking at him curiously.

"Hello Mr Lupin Black," said Avellino.

"Hello"

"What's going on here?" asked a voice and a guy stepped out.

He was wearing a casual shirt, unruly black hair standing like a nest atop his head. He had a moustache and a beard and flour spread over his forehead and cheek. He looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"Harry, meet Avellino Svizzero," said Narcissa and Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

Well this was not at all what Avellino pictured.

"Hello, Mr Svizzero, Welcome, please take a seat," said Harry.

Avellino nodded and did so.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Mr Svizzero Cont'd..

Harry leaned on the counter of the kitchen. He had been surprised by the hot handsome man standing at his doorsteps and before he could even process the thought, Narcissa introduced them. Avellino Svizzero. Tall, handsome, his hair reached his neck level. He had a thin moustache and beard, nothing like Harry's but still. He radiated power and magic and Harry peeked a look at him once more. The man was studying the house and indulging his friends in conversation. Narcissa came in and smiled at him.

"Don't get all tensed, you will be fine. Just talk to him?" said Narcissa.

"Yes Mother," said Harry. Narcissa insisted that if Harry had no objection he call her mother.

Draco was always jealous about it or he acted like he was. Astoria however, found it amusing and said if you were both born to her, I can see the doom of the wizarding world.

He looked at Avellino, the man sat there and owned the room.

Avellino looked at the walls. It all had pictures of Potter with all the people in the room and some he did not know, a few with Britain's minister for magic and so on and so forth. The place smelled good. Avellino liked the smell.

He had not expected Potter to be so simple. He was not sure if the simple is in a good or bad way. The guy seemed so common and yet so different. He looked fragile and yet there was an aura around him. There was a subdued air around him like he was holding in something.

Harry came out and looked at Avellino.

"We will go upstairs and talk," said Harry and as Avellino nodded, led the way upstairs. They reached the upper floor drawing room and Avellino sat down. Potter was pouring the wine. Meanwhile, Avellino took his time to look around the room. There was a family tree and everyone downstairs and Harry Potter himself was there.

"You are not a black, nor a pureblood, why are you living in one of the ancient magical households known to wizards?" asked Avellino.

"Sirius Black, my godfather left it to me. Draco and Narcissa are the other living possible owners in line. However, they are not interested in this and I don't want to part with this," said Harry extending the wine glass to him.

Avellino took it. It was a ritual basically in the pureblood households to greet the husband with wine.

Harry sat down.

"Where is the ring?" asked Avellino. Harry nodded to the shelf on the side. The box sat quietly on the side.

"So I assume you expect me to propose?" asked Avellino.

"I don't think it is an unfair demand. It is my right," said Harry.

Avellino got up and he was amused by the defiance in Harry. He then took the ring and felt its magic.

"Harry Potter, Will you marry me?" asked Avellino.

Harry's cheeks flushed red at that. But he looked at the man and nodded.

"Yes," said Harry and he extended his hand. Avellino slid in the family ring. They felt the magic settle around them.

"By the way, I do have a mobile phone, you know," said Harry.

Avellino, let go of Harry's hand.

"Good"

"I was brought up muggle" Harry explained.

"Well, I never thought a guy dressed like a cook, with flour covering his face and a silly nest of hair, is the one who wrote back that much sass," said Avellino.

Harry froze. He looked at the mirror and saw the flour on his cheek and wiped it away, his cheeks red.

"It was not sass, one doesn't write such a letter to your fiance," said Harry.

Avellino sat back one leg over the other.

"Okay, you wanted me here, now, what else?" asked Avellino.

"I don't know anything about you. Well, I heard your name for the first time when I read it aloud from the parchment after the mist," said Harry sitting down opposite Avellino.

Avellino was surprised.

"Did Dempse not say anything?"

"Your mafia history? Well, Draco and Ron said a few things and Dempse spoke of your family history, that's about it," said Harry.

Avellino raised his brow.

"Trust the man to leave out an important part," said Avellino.

Harry looked at him.

"Were you in a relationship or something?" asked Harry

"No, I was not- am not. I have a six-month-old son who doesn't have to be any of your business but-," Avellino stopped when Harry hexed him silent.

"Your audacity is something else, Mr Svizzero. You have a son and is still a baby and after we get married how do you expect us to have any sort of life if you even thought it okay to say that your son may not be any of my business," asked Harry seething as he paced and then glared at Avellino.

"Is their other parent in the picture?" asked Harry.

Avellino was silent and Harry realised he had hexed the man silently. He undid the magic and Avellino was glaring at him.

"Don't repeat that ever and no, she is not. She left after writing off all her rights," said Avellino.

"Did you threaten her?"

Avellino rolled his eyes. She wanted me to marry her and when I refused, her exact words were 'why would I keep the whelp now?' said Avellino cooly as he got up.

"What's his name? Who did you leave him with?" asked Harry.

"Aren Svizzero and he has a nanny," said Avellino amused that Potter seemed to care about a baby that he just learned existed.

"What do you do then and your family?" asked Avellino.

Harry was surprised that the guy did not seem to know.

"My mom and dad died when I was one. Was brought up my aunt and uncle, has a cousin, not in a good relationship with them, they are muggles. I used to be an Auror. Now, I am taking some time off to relax," said Harry.

"So lazy so early eh? You are only what 27? Or did your job scare you off?" asked Avellino.

"You are so judgemental, it is taking me all my willpower to not break your teeth in," said Harry.

Avellino looked at the guy.

"Pack whatever you want, the ceremony according to Svizzero family tradition has to happen at the palace, my house," said Avellino.

Harry looked at him.

"I want them all there," said Harry.

"Yeah, whatever," said Avellino.

"If that's all, I have to leave," said Avellino after a silence.

"I have something for you," said Harry.

Avellino looked at him.

"It's Potter family ring, like the one you gave me," said Harry.

Avellino watched as Potter opened a drawer and took out a blue box. He opened it.

"So your grandfather left some of the heirlooms intact?" asked Avellino.

"You know my grandfather how? He was dead when my father was 17," said Harry.

"True, I, as a prince must know of the families and their history, recorded history," said Avellino.

"It says nothing about my parents?" asked Harry.

"That he is James Potter, married a muggle-born Lilly Evans and had a son Harry Potter? Yes, more than that no," said Avellino as Harry lifted his hand and slid in the ring.

Avellino looked at him for one moment and then he turned.

"I have asked Dempse to set the time and arrange everything, he will and be in Italy by tomorrow morning," said Avellino.

Harry looked at him.

"Presumptive much?" asked Harry and Avellino snorted.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter Svizzero

Harry saw all his friends off and the house was empty soon. He sat down. They had helped him pack. In a way, he was always left behind. They all had their own families and priorities and yet when it came to this important point in his life they all came and Harry was glad for it.

Harry laid back on his bed. This would probably be the only day he will ever be alone. He thought of Avellino and Aren. Harry loved kids. The fact that he wanted kids had turned away many guys from him. Even though Avellino said he was lazy, Harry was pretty sure he was not going to be permanently employed again anytime soon.

Avellino was impatient. It was 10 in the morning and he had a meeting to attend in the Middle East the next morning. As he travels muggle, he will have to leave by evening. If Potter doesn't get here soon, he will definitely be late to leave. He had no one to invite other than Dempse, Devery, Esther and Aren, all of whom were present. Aren was looking at him curiously and Avellino looked away.

He heard the crack of apparitions outside and his brow rose because that was the sound of one too many apparitions. He watched as one by one, almost fifty people walked into his house.

"Harry's family," an older woman with brown hair smiled at him.

"This is Molly and her husband Arthur Weasley, son," said Narcissa. Then the minister and his wife who was Teddy's grandmother and Narcissa's sister greeted him. Then there was the oldest Weasley brother, a curse breaker, Bill Weasley, his wife Fleur and their kids. Then there was Charlie Weasley, the second Weasley brother and his husband Victor Krum along with their two kids. Then there was the third Weasley brother Percy with his husband Oliver Wood and their son, then there was Fred and Pansy, Ron and Luna, Blaise and Hermione, Draco and Astoria, her sister Daphne and husband Lee Jordan, Ginerva and Neville, the patriarchs and matriarchs of Parkinson and Greengrass houses, Amos Diggory and his wife, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, a half-giant Hagrid, a centaur Firenze, two house elves- Winky and Kreacher, Professor Flitwick- a dwarf, Augusta Longbottom who was measuring him up, Seamus Finnigan of the Irish descent and Dean Thomas Finnigan and their son, Dennis Creevy and his wife Isabella, Tom, a barman, the dead head of the Auror department's wife who looked ancient and the Zabini Matriarch who was also giving him the evil eye.

"Harry is like my own son. I always wish he was born as Blaise's younger brother. Your Majesty Please keep in mind that I had killed seven men married to me and escaped without blinking an eye, Don't test me," said Mrs Zabini and then hugged him.

"Welcome to the family, son- in- law," said Mrs Zabini.

Avellino just gave a curt nod.

The mad set of people were now sat in the hall and in the living area.

Avellino looked around for Potter.

The Minister will be officiating their marriage and Avellino stood before the podium as the rites began. He glanced around and did not see Potter. He looked at the Granger woman, she looked sensible enough.

"Where is he?" asked Avellino.

"Oh, he is a sap. He wants it all traditional. Arthur will bring him to the altar," said Hermione.

Avellino did not say anything to that.

Then the Minister was talking and finally, it was time for Potter to finally show up and he did. He looked stunning in the suit and there was no denying it. This Potter looked like a far call from the man he saw in the kitchen and had flour all over his face and looked awkward in his too big shirt.

Harry looked up at Avellino who just gave a nod in recognition and then both looked at the minister. The wedding was a simple ceremony and Avellino and Harry exchanged the classic vows.

They exchanged wedding rings and the minister declared them married.

Harry flushed red when Avellino placed his arm around his hip and pulled him closer and kissed Harry. Harry felt his arm go around his husband as the man let his tongue into Harry's mouth and felt the magic settle.

Then Avellino looked at Harry and Harry looked down, cheeks burning.

Potter- Harry was sort of cute when he blushed and Avellino was going to keep that thought to himself. He let the photographers take a few pics and then with all the relatives. Harry was getting impatient.

He pulled at Avellino's arm.

"Hm," he looked at Harry.

"Where is Aren?" asked Harry.

Esther had taken Aren to sleep soon after the ceremony as he was getting cranky. Harry had been so eager and thought Avellino would finally introduce them.

Esther smiled.

"He is asleep now, He should be awake in a couple of hours," said Esther.

Harry nodded. Once the guests left one by one, Harry sat on the sofa in the hall. The walls were bland, the house itself looked unlived. There was this silence in the room that was so sad and painful. Harry saw the elves move his clothes and other luggage.

Then she saw Esther come down with a baby in her arms. The kid was an exact copy of Avellino and Harry felt his heart expand with love seeing the innocent face.

"Here," smiled Esther as she handed over Aren.

Harry held the baby like he was treasure and Avellino came down seeing it.

"Go on, let us take one family picture," said Dempse and Avellino rolled his eyes but came and stood next to Harry and Aren. Once the flash went on Aren started crying and Esther took him away and Harry looked a bit worried.

"We will be off then," said Devery and then she hugged them both. Dempse nodded to them both and they both left.

Harry looked at Avellino and the guy nodded for him to follow.

"I will show you the room," said Avellino and Harry nodded. They reached the wing and Avellino nodded to the big bedroom. It again had no personal touches. Harry followed him inside and then the man was walking into his closet.

"I have a meeting and will be back tomorrow evening," said Avellino. Harry looked up surprised but the man was already gone into the changing room and he came out wearing a different suit and looked at Harry.

"Esther has my number, get it from her and call me if there is an emergency," said Avellino and walked out. Harry stood there frozen and not even knowing what to say, he settled for nodding. And then he was gone.

Harry found Esther who was playing with Aren who seemed okay with Harry's presence. "Does he really have to keep this room this far away. How does he run to Aren every time?" asked Harry.

"He doesn't," said Esther.

Harry's face went white as a sheet.

"Please don't judge him. I think he thinks he will end up ruining Aren's life. He is just scared, has not even taken Aren in his arms due to fear of dropping him," said Esther.

Harry did not say anything. Esther, he learned was Avellino's nanny too. He was amused by the stories he heard of Avellino in childhood.

Avellino seemed to have been a naughty kid.

Harry laid alone in bed wishing Avellino was here. He at least hoped for the man's warm presence beside him, a promise, an assurance.


	6. Chapter 6

Avellino was tired after the non-stop work when he reached home the next day. He saw Esther playing with Aren who was listening to a story Harry was reading to him.

Harry saw him and asked Esther to stay back and be with Aren and got to him. "You want something?" asked Harry as he took his coat from him.

"Tea would be fine but Esther seems to be occupied," said Avellino.

"I will make one, you just get freshened up," said Harry and watched as Avellino left. The man was practically a stranger to him and still, somehow, they were a family now. Harry took him a tea and hung the coat where Esther said she hangs the coat. She was the one who told him the basic things about Avellino.

Harry took him the tea as Esther said he preferred and sure enough the guy seemed to be in a better mood as he had it.

"Don't wake me up if the world is not falling apart and we have to evacuate," said Avellino and went to sleep sliding into shorts and a t-shirt. His hair was still wet. Harry rolled his eyes and sent a drying charm.

"No Magic Potter!" muttered Avellino

"Well, it's practical and now its Svizzero," said Harry amused and Avellino was silent. Harry left. The man slept throughout the night. Harry laid down beside him and wished that he would have that comfortable dip on the side of his bed every night.

Avellino woke up hearing noises. He opened his eyes and realised that the noises were coming from Harry. Harry was sweating like anything and was visibly shaking. Avellino moved closer to him and shook him. Harry woke up and was panting like he ran a mile. He looked at Avellino who could see that Harry can't properly see without the glass. So he gave the glass from the table side.

Harry just sighed as he felt the glass and then he was wiping his face and he got up and went off to the bath and came out after ten minutes.

"Next time you decide to have a bad dream and scare yourself shitless, go find another room. There are many," said Avellino and laid back.

Harry almost snorted.

The first week went by real quick. Avellino would be busy with his work and will get home by evening. They even had dinner together a couple of days. Aren was slowly warming up towards Harry.

"Would you mind if I did a bit of remodelling in here?" asked Harry.

"Well, why should I stop you if you have a lot of time to spare," said Avellino.

Harry enlisted the help of Winky and Kreacher. He, Esther and Aren went out shopping. Aren even let Harry hold him for five minutes before he started crying for Esther.

Harry started the remodelling from the hall. He changed the wall colour from bland white to light peach and he changed the furniture colours too. Harry smiled as he saw Aren at least liked the room as he was touching the walls.

Avellino walked in and was amused but did not let it show. There was life in the room. He looked at Harry who looked at him with an air of question.

"Seems alright," said Avellino as Harry took his coat. In the week that followed Harry did redecoration in every single room of the wing they were using and then shifted Aren's room.

Avellino was a little less busy the second week and was home at times. He would see Harry running around with the elves and Esther, carry around Aren and then attend to all his needs. With Harry, he really didn't have to say much of what he wanted. Avellino has never been a needy person and his needs were always minimal. Harry made his work much much easier by making his mornings go quite smoothly. Avellino was not blind. He appreciated it. One such day when for the first time since Harry's arrival, Avellino was free after lunch and was home since then.

"So, I was wondering if we can all go out and have dinner?" said Harry.

"Why?" asked Avellino.

"Because you are free in the evening and families do go out for dinner when possible," said Harry.

"I think Aren will also like some outdoor air," said Harry.

"No one is stopping you both from going," said Avellino.

"But we want you to come with us, Don't we Aren? " Harry asked Aren who was gazing at Avellino.

Avellino sighed and said, "Okay, pick somewhere less crowded."

Harry wore jeans and a simple light blue shirt. Avellino was wearing a slimline jogger and a t-shirt. Esther smiled as she saw them.

They went to a 'taverna'. It was secluded one in the town of San Casciano Dei Bagni which Esther had suggested. The food was good.

"So have you heard from England?" asked Avellino.

"Yeah, a few letters. They, except Hermione, Draco, Ron and Blaise, all still find it difficult to use phones," said Harry.

"Hmm, you seem to have spent a lot on the house, while I know Potter's have unending vaults in the lower levels of Gringotts, I would still prefer it if you used money from Svizzero vaults," said Avellino.

"Well, If I am going to live here, I think it doesn't matter who spends money as long as I get the homey feeling in," said Harry.

"My banker, a goblin from Gringotts itself will be here tomorrow. You make yourself free by noon. I want you to be at the meeting," said Avellino.

"You used to have business meetings at home, why go somewhere? " asked Harry.

Avellino rolled his eyes and said "Not doing any business conversations where it looks like a sweet country family home."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean you disapprove?"

"No, it just means, business will have to stay out till I can use another wing for business talks," said Avellino.

Harry nodded.

"Maybe I can help you with that?" said Harry.

"If you have the time to spare?" said Avellino.

Harry held Aren as Esther went off to clean up. Aren rested well and was looking at Avellino.

"Oh is little Aren looking at Papà," said Harry.

Aren waved his hand to the sides and Avellino felt the hand pat his.

"Yes, Aren," Avellino looked at him and the kid just gurgled.

"Can you be any less of a snob?" smiled Harry, not hurtfully, but softly as he wiped off the saliva from Aren's lips and then looked at Avellino and got up. He placed Aren on Avellino's lap without asking and his hand shot out to hold the baby who was now making an odd noise and looking curiously between them. He settled to rest his head against Avellino's heart and stayed quiet.

Avellino was glaring at him.

"I will just pay the bill and be back," smiled Harry and went off to the counter. Avellino sat there frozen as he held his son in his arms for the first time.

A couple of minutes later, Esther got back and she stood frozen as she looked at the father-son duo and she smiled tearfully.

Esther took Aren from him and they went outside. Avellino came and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out.

"What the fuck did you just do? How-"

"He is your son and he deserves to grow up just like that. I have been living with you for the past three weeks, Avellino, and one thing I know for sure is that you do love your kid, so why don't you let him know that a bit," said Harry.

"He can't understand. And it is none of your business. He is my son and it is my decision. You had no right to force it," said Avellino

"I know and I am sorry for that but you should know that a child would want to know they are loved," said Harry.

"What do you even know about it?" snapped Avellino.

Harry did not say anything.

"Trust me when I say I know," said Harry.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just got a review which read, Great- Another shitty Harry Potter is Gay story. Thank you. That's my first review here. Now, that was actually encouraging and I want to write more such shitty stories now! Now, to those who have favorited the story, Thank you. Here is another chapter.**

Avellino was angry even when they reached home. He chilled down only when he freshened up and was ready for bed. He saw Harry was writing something in the scrolls. He had freshened up before him.

Half an hour later, he was still unable to sleep. He heard the scratching end and then the light on the side was switched off. He felt a dip in the bed felt Harry's weight rest on the bed and then Harry pulled the comforter up over him and he opened his eyes.

"You are awake still?" asked Harry, his hand still on the comforter.

Avellino grunted.

"I am really sorry, I just, I don't know what I was thinking- "

"Thank you," said Avellino unexpectedly.

Harry looked at him and then he laid back pulling the comforter over both of them.

Harry woke up feeling warm and comfortable and therefore too lazy to wake up and he could feel Avellino's scent all around and he smiled as he dipped more into the bed. Then he felt the bed move-no breathe and he opened his eyes. Harry was wound around Avellino who was asleep and had a firm hand around him. Harry had been sleeping on the man's shoulder. Harry couldn't resist looking at him. In sleep, he looked so innocent and so divine. Harry thought he looked innocent and divine even when awake, but the enemies might refute. Harry's arm was around him.

Avellino stirred when Harry lifted his head and opened his eyes to find themselves entangled. He looked at Harry who was looking at him anxiously, bed hair all over his face.

Avellino could feel himself grow hard. He pulled Harry down and kissed him. Harry gave in and kissed back letting his hand lay on Avellino who then upturned them and deepened the kiss. They stopped only to take in a breath and Avellino looked at Harry who looked debauched.

He looked at Harry and said "Don't look at me like that if you don't want to be taken then and there," said Avellino.

"I wouldn't object, you are my husband and hot as long as you don't see me as another conquest or body," said Harry.

"Does it matter to you?" asked Avellino recovering from his surprise.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Till my padre, Svizzero men were known for their loyalty and fidelity," said Avellino.

"I don't think you would ever cheat on me. You saw your mom go through the pain and you are not a weak man. Why I said it is because when you do look at me I don't want you to see just a body," said Harry.

Avellino looked at him.

"You sure there is no one in here, no one you left behind, nothing you would like to go back to, someone?" asked Avellino.

Harry snorted. "No. There is no one. The last time I dated was two years before and the last pull was six months ago," said Harry.

Avellino kissed him deeper and Harry kissed back and they were rubbing against each other, their cocks gaining friction and both were rock hard.

Harry gripped tight on Avellino's biceps as he came in his pants. Avellino felt the last one push up and he came in his pants and he bit down hard on Harry's skin on his nape.

They were silent as they came down from the high. Both got up and Avellino nodded to Harry to go on and get freshened up and then once Harry left he took a bath.

Harry was practically beaming as he went around that day. The start of the day had been good and Harry would definitely not object if all his days started like this.

Harry was making Aren have some food as Avellino came down. He was ready for office. Esther smiled as she took Aren from Harry as he went off to get breakfast for them.

There was a comfortable silence as they ate except that Harry's cheeks were red which Avellino was enjoying deeply.

Once it was time for him to leave, he looked at Harry.

"I will be back by noon. We will go to the Gringotts branch for the meeting," said Avellino.

Harry nodded.

Avellino glanced at Aren and then he left.

Harry had Aren with him when Avellino came to pick him up.

"Esther had to go home, there is some emergency issue with her cousin," said Harry.

"Did she have any money on her- ,"

"I have called up the hospital and asked them to charge on my account,"said Harry casually as he got in and sat down, belting up and holding Aren closer.

"We need a car seat for him, this is the second time we are taking him without any protection, Hermione said car seat would be good as he is now rolling," said Harry.

"He rolls?" asked Avellino.

Harry looked at him. There was a look of open surprise on Avellino's face.

"And soon he will sit up on his own and crawl. You are going to miss out his milestones if you insist on keeping the distance. In the blink of an eye he will grow up," said Harry.

Avellino did not say anything to that. He looked away and focussed on the driving.

They reached the bank branch and the goblins welcomed them.

"Welcome Mr and Mr Svizzero and Master Svizzero," said the welcoming goblin.

Harry smiled as he made Aren wave at the goblin. Avellino rolled his eyes. Both Aren and Harry looked equally excited. He was not sure who was more excited!

They sat down before the chief goblin who introduced himself as Grinook.

"I have added Harry Svizzero as a beneficiary to Svizzero family vaults and whatever is earned by Mr Avellino Svizzero. I have also set up the muggle bank papers and filed them as you had sent them signed. Now, I have added your husband as the other parent of your son Aren Potter-Svizzero," said the goblin.

Harry was silent, too silent. Avellino had thought about the pros and cons of the decision before he made it. The fact that Harry wanted him to hold his son made his belief stronger and anyway one day he will make Harry the other parent of his child, so why not now. And from what he has seen and read from Harry's vibes, he was full of positive magic. Also, somehow in 21 days, the guy had gained his trust and confidence.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry looked at Avellino. Even as the Goblin kept talking he was looking at his husband who was looking at him rather than the goblin who then excused himself.

"I know I should probably have asked you about the parenting details- started Avellino.

Harry's kiss brought his talk to an end and then Avellino kissed him back and then both moved away when they heard the goblin approaching again. He gave the papers which both of them signed and then the family of three walked out. Though not before Harry protested him being added as a beneficiary a few hundred times.

"We can stop at a store and buy some stuff for Aren here," said Harry.

Avellino nodded. They stopped in the city. Harry bought a seat where the shop lady advised them to use it rear faced. Harry was scared, hearing the possibilities the muggle woman mentioned and he looked at Avellino who looked sufficiently panicked.

"I can't believe I travelled with him in the car these many times without giving him sufficient protection," muttered Avellino.

"Can we visit the wizarding quarters? I would sleep better if we have a wizarding car seat than a muggle seat or we are seriously walking everywhere we are going with him," said Harry holding a sleeping Aren tight to himself.

Avellino was silent for a few moments.

"Okay come along, I don't want to be spotted, so we will make this quick," said Avellino and both got the muggle car seat in and placed Aren in it and the Avellino drove to the entrance of a famous magical shopping district.

'Lanterna bianca' is one of the primary wizarding corridors in Italy.

They walked past buildings and reached a baby shop. Avellino hung around in the background as Harry spoke to the witch. They got a perfect baby car seat and then a few things. A safer feeding bottle, some good nappies and Harry got a manual from the shop so that he can order things later.

They left the wizarding district soon enough.

Aren seemed to love his new seats.

Once back home, Avellino was lounging in the hall when Harry was rocking Aren was he walked around the hall.

"I was thinking we will remodel the east wing a bit for your official purposes," said Harry.

"Hmm," said Avellino as his eyes were on the documents he was reading.

At night, it was at least 8 30 and Harry always gets him for dinner. His absence puzzled him and he went up and heard Aren's cries.

Aren wouldn't stop crying and Harry broke down feeling bad for not being able to help Aren.

Avellino saw Aren crying in his cradle and then he saw Harry in the corner and Harry was crying himself. Avellino had no clue what was happening. He first took Aren gaining all the courage he had and slowly held his son closer to him and gently rocked him like he had seen Harry and Esther do. In a few minutes, Aren stopped crying and it became whimpers and it slowly subsided and Avellino slowly laid him down on the cot.

And then he turned to Harry who had silent tears in his eyes, which he is unable to stop from falling. Avellino sat down next to him.

"So what has got you to go all crybaby," asked Avellino to Harry who was furiously trying to wipe his eyes.

Avellino placed his arm around Harry and pulled the guy into his arms. Harry was inside Avellino's arms.

"He doesn't like me. Maybe I am not a good dad. I understand he wants Esther or you- I just," Harry broke off, his voice breaking.

"He hates me. He was crying his guts out," sobbed Harry

"And nothing I did was stopping him. What if he grows up and still resent me," said Harry

"You are one piece of work. First of all, Esther had always been there to make him sleep, so I am sure that was what made him cry and I was a regular face, so It could be why he calmed down. I am sure two more weeks and he will throw a bigger tantrum when he misses you," said Avellino.

Harry looked at him.

Harry placed his head on Avellino's shoulder and they sat there. Some fifteen minutes later Harry got up and then they went down and had lunch.

"I will go get him and be back," said Harry.

"Oh, yeah, Esther is not here if he wakes up at night, you will have to get the coat, I will come- " started Avellino.

"No, I have turned the unused room next to ours into a nursery. I was thinking of a door from our room to his after discussing with you. I took him back to his room hoping he would calm down at least in the comparatively familiar surroundings but no use," said Harry.

"Why was I not aware of this?" asked Avellino after he recovered from the shock.

"Well it is only a door, maybe trying to open it would have made you aware and I did say I was moving his nursery closer," said Harry.

"You said closer, not next door," said Avellino. He was not complaining. He was just surprised.

"Well, all kids have their rooms next to parents' and not all parents dump their kid on the Nannies for months," said Harry a bit accusingly.

Avellino did not say anything which made Harry feel bad.

"I didn't mean to sound accusing. he is not some pet, he is a kid who will need his parents' attention than his nanny, no offence to Esther I know she is family, I love her, but still, a kid needs their parents," said Harry.

Avellino was silent for some time.

"Yeah, maybe you are right. You should maybe talk to me about things concerning Aren before you decide?" said Avellino, just to vent his anger at himself on Harry.

Harry was silent for some time.

"I know I should have. From now onwards I will do that. I am sorry," said Harry.

Avellino felt like an utter bastard but he did not say anything. He thought what he said was alright. It was not as if he said anything entirely wrong.

Harry ran his hand through Aren's hair. "Your Papa says I am your Dad," said Harry fondly.


	9. Chapter 9

Avellino smiled as he saw Harry asleep on the rocking chair, Aren held tighter to his chest. He did not remember the last time he had smiled. It has been a month and a half since the marriage and he was growing attached to Harry. It was impossible to not grow attached to this man.

Harry stirred and saw Avellino.

"Creep", he mumbled but got up holding Aren close to him. Esther had been away for three weeks now. He laid their son down on the cot and looked at Avellino.

"Are you going to call me lazy for taking a nap along with Aren," asked Harry as he took Avellino's coat.

"Maybe"

"You are a bastard"

"Never said otherwise"

Harry smiled as he was arranging the clothes on the rack. Aren was asleep next door. He finally had the door between the rooms. Avellino came back from swimming. He was shirtless and Harry was seeing him shirtless for the first time. He was sculpted well and there were tattoos and most of them had significance, he could see.

Avellino saw Harry's reaction and smirked.

"Like what you see?" asked Avellino coming closer to Harry.

Harry blushed a bit but Avellino pulled him into his arms and Harry placed his arms around the man's shoulder. Harry brought their lips closer.

"I like it," smiled Harry as he deepened the kiss. Avellino groaned and he lifted Harry by his hips and laid him on the bed and kissed him deeper. Avellino felt Harry's hand on his nipples as Avellino bit his way down Harry's neck. He unbuttoned Harry's shirt and Harry moaned when he felt Avellino flick and suckle on his nipple. And then, Avellino stopped. He was looking at Harry's chest which had a big round scar and then Avellino moved the shirt and saw all the different scars on Harry's well-sculpted body.

The body looked like a fighter's.

"You have some explanations to make. Even an Auror at the height of his career might not have these many scars and for one who has been retired for the past two years, your body sure looks firm," said Avellino looking at Harry. A few weeks before Harry might have been a bit intimidated by the look he was getting.

"I have had an eventful life, I - I will tell you when I feel like I can. Please," said Harry.

Avellino looked at him and the man kissed him again. Something was different about the kiss and Harry couldn't place it.

Avellino felt Harry turn them. He went with it. He was surprised when Harry undid his trousers.

Harry was red. His husband was well endowed. Avellino groaned when Harry licked at the tip and then slowly Harry licked and sucked his way up and though he couldn't deep throat it, he was pleasing his man who was biting down hard on his lips to stop from making all the absolutely mad noises.

Avellino looked at Harry through hooded eyes and realised he was finding himself on the brink of losing control because it was Harry and he did have a talented mouth on him.

"Comin-

Avellino said gruffly.

Harry did not move and received his husband's seed into his mouth. Harry has never done that before and he liked it now and he was glad that he did it only now.

Avellino roughly pulled Harry up to him and turned them and he unzipped Harry and then Avellino was totally impressed. Harry had packed well. And then he held Harry's cock and tugged once and Harry came.

Avellino looked at Harry who blushed.

"Did you just get off from pleasuring me?" asked Avellino lowering himself back on top of Harry.

Harry blushed redder and looked at Avellino.

"You know I did," he scowled and Avellino found it so endearing, he wanted to curse himself. But he was going to indulge himself this one moment so he bent down and dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead and Harry was looking at him and Avellino held him closer, possessively.

Harry was telling Aren stories from Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"Honestly, you are telling him the tale of three brothers? What a load of bull shit" said Avellino.

Harry scowled.

"It is true," said Harry.

Avellino rolled his eyes.

"Don't feed him such bullshit Harry," said Avellino.

Harry glared at Avellino and stormed into their room and opened his draw. Aren was looking curiously looking between his parents from the bed.

Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and threw it at his ass of a husband who took the cloak.

"This is no charmed cloak, this is-

Avellino was looking at it respectively and the man looked at Harry who was now smugly rocking his kid. He took Harry's wand and cast all the spells he knew to detect charms and all enchantments which were many and yet nothing, nothing showed.

He sat down beside Harry.

"Explain"

"Ignotus Peverell, the third brother is my ancestor and I was telling him family history," said Harry.

Avellino looked at him.

"Maybe I should look up your family history a bit more. Because last I have read the name Peverell, they were descendants of Godric Gryffindor," said Avellino and then he looked back at the cloak. He kept it on the bed and then got up and as he was walking into the closet he said,

"And if it's his family history you are telling him, you may. I can see you telling him stories from the tree and never finishing them even when he turns ten," said Avellino.

Avellino referring to Harry's ancestors as Aren's made Harry forgive him all the previous jibes about Aren not being his son.

Harry smiled and he looked at Aren who was now babbling.

"He babbles a lot these days," said Avellino from the closet.

"Yes and soon he will have his first word and will crawl," said Harry.

There was absolute silence and Harry waited for Avellino to come out. He did.

"I should stop being a coward in Aren's case, shouldn't I?" asked Avellino as they both laid in the bed ready to sleep.

"Yes," said Harry wiggling his way to Avellino and moving closer to him and resting his head on his shoulder. Avellino just placed his arm over Harry's and they fell asleep.

"Where is your wand?" asked Harry as they were on the way to the east wing which Harry has remodelled for Avellino's business use.

"Locked up,"said Avellino.

"Why?"

"Because otherwise, I might have the urge to use it. I was brought up as a pureblood wizard " said Avellino.

"No, not the half-bloods are beneath us and Muggle-borns are shit and Muggles shouldn't exist kind of pure blood but still pureblood," he said

Harry smiled but did not say anything.

Avellino was very much impressed by the remodelling. This interior looked very much intimidating in black and grey tones with sharper furniture and ancient legacy.

"You have woven magic into the walls," said Avellino.

Harry nodded.

"I modelled it after the German ministry and some gothic stuff," said Harry.

"You ever thought of interior designing?" asked Avellino.

Harry scowled.

"I am not making it a profession. This is our home and I was doing it for the fun," said Harry.

"Lazy ass!" said Avellino but dropped a kiss on Harry's hair as they stood there looking at it.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was surprised by the owl tapping on the window. He was glaring down Avellino to have his breakfast as the man was a bit reluctant to let go of Aren from his arms. It has been two weeks since he had started warming up to the idea of allowing himself to be there for his kid and Harry now had a hard time stopping the man from indulging Aren too much.

The baby was slurping a soluble chocolate now slowly.

"He is going to have some egg and that's it, come on," said Harry taking Aren from him.

All three were having breakfast when an owl started pecking on the windows. Harry turned and made Aren sit on Avellino's lap and went off to open the window.

The owl flew in and Harry picked up the owl and opened the scroll attached to its left.

Dear Mr Svizzero

The Ministry of England is happy to inform you of the upcoming Annual Ministry Gala on April 25 and the seven-day celebrations that follow. We request you to participate with your family.

Pansy Parkinson

Gala Coordinator

Ministry of Magic

England.

And Harry opened the second bigger scroll.

Harry,

Now that I have sent you the official version of your invite to the shit show, listen very carefully. There is no 'hopefully'. You have to be here for a week with your grouchy Italian hunk and your sweet kid. You know Kingsley is under a lot of pressure. Everyone wants you here and he had been doing his best to keep you away. This one favour you should do for him, do come. And we would all like to see you and all are going mad not knowing how you are faring. Letters can only say so much.

Yours

Pansy.

Harry groaned. Avellino who was now reading the letter raised his eyebrow.

"Italian hunk?" asked Avellino and Harry snorted.

"Welcome to my world of mad people and women who can't keep their eyes off other men," said Harry scowling.

"Last time Luna wrote your Italian prince and Ginny had the nerve to write your hung Italian, the audacity," said Harry.

"She sure as hell has no way to know," snorted Avellino.

"And she better not," growled Harry.

Avellino snorted.

"The only time I slept with a woman was when I was drunk off my arse," said Avellino.

Harry smiled.

"Atleast, it resulted in something wonderful, but no more," said Harry.

"And would you terribly mind spending 10 days in England, the travel and preparation for the events will take 10," said Harry.

"Yes, I would. You and Aren can go. Esther will be back by then, take her also," said Avellino.

"But, please- " asked Harry.

"No Harry, I don't do social functions and I know no one in England. That conversation is closed," said Avellino.

Harry did not say anything more.

Esther came back and she was happy with all the developments. However, what surprised Harry and Aren more was that while Aren did spend a lot of time with Esther, he would start crying if he doesn't see Harry in sight.

"Look, Dad is here. I will just take this juice to your Papá and be back," Harry said and kissed on top of his head and rushed upstairs.

Esther smiled. She was so thankful for Harry and extremely happy for Avellino and Aren.

Harry was surprised when he opened the door to incessant bell ringing. A woman stood there in a very lascivious dress and all dressed up.

She walked in like she owned the place.

"Are you the cook? Call Avellino will you and let him know his son's mother is here,"said the woman and Harry was shocked.

"Harry, who is it?" , he heard Avellino's voice and the man came down and his eyebrows rose marginally seeing Harry.

"Hello, Avellino, how are you baby?" she asked.

Avellino looked at Harry.

"Harry can you please remove the garbage from the hall and lock the door?" asked Avellino.

"Come on Avellino, you can't stop me from seeing my son. A mother deserves to see the kid," said the woman.

"Selena, last time I checked you signed all his rights off for a whopping Rs 500 crore," said Avellino stepping down and standing closer to Harry.

"Yes, well, I need my son and not the money," said Selena.

"So I guess you have brought the 500 crores with you," said Avellino.

"Well, no, but- I need to see my son. I mean who can deny me the right. No court will deny a mother's claim," said Selena.

Avellino was about to go for his gun furiously and Harry grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Let her see him once," said Harry.

Avellino looked at Harry furiously.

"Harry-

"Five minutes," said Harry.

Avellino sighed.

"Do whatever you want. Just be sure she leaves soon," said Avellino and stormed off to the drawing room.

Harry looked at Selena and took Aren from Esther's hand and gave him to Selena. Harry followed Avellino after warding the house wandlessly.

He looked at Avellino.

"Harry, not all people are kind of good," said Avellino.

"I know it better than most. I don't want Aren to hate us in future for keeping him away from her. What if he grows up resenting me?" asked Harry.

Avellino sighed and placed an arm around Harry and held him closer.

"See, I know I have been an ass to you regarding Aren, but you shouldn't be this insecure. He is your son too and I think he will love you more than he will love me," said Avellino.

Harry looked at him and rested his head on a bit closer. They broke away when they heard cries and Harry ran out followed by Avellino.

"Ahhhh, ask this thing to shut up," screeched Selena as she held Aren apart and then Esther got to her and took Aren who did not stop the incessant crying and broke Harry's heart.

'Da', he babbled tearfully seeing Harry and extended his hand and Harry took his son who stopped the crying and was clutching Harry. His little fingers were gripping Harry's shirt and rested his head below Harry's neck.

Avellino was furious.

"Ah, don't coddle him so much. Give him a good beating. The thing just peed all over me," said Selena and before Avellino could do anything, Harry made the woman scream and run out.

Avellino looked at Harry.

"Wandless magic? Impressive," said Avellino.

"You kick that bitch out with an emphatic message and I don't want her anywhere within ten miles of Aren," said Harry and he stood watching from the doors as she was promptly kicked out. Avellino had called and asked his guards to ensure that she doesn't show up at their doorsteps again. Oh, she was not killed but close.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was packing the bags and Avellino was rocking Aren who was babbling.

"You should not skip breakfast okay. I have asked Kreacher to stay here with you. He will cook and don't work yourself down to earth yeah? We will call you every day and be sure to attend," said Harry.

"Hmm," said Avellino.

Avellino was grumpy. They were laying side by side that night.

Harry smiled at the man and sniffed him, his hand curled around Avellino's.

"I see you are in that mood," teased Avellino and nipped on Harry's lip. Harry groaned.

"Ave..," he moaned as Avellino coaxed an orgasm out of him with his fingers alone.

"Well, I liked how that sounded," said Avellino nipping at the lips again.

"I guess a pet name is in order," said Harry.

Avellino smiled and Harry was looking at him and held his face in both his hands and rubbed his hand lovingly through his cheek.

"You should smile more," said Harry.

Avellino was overwhelmed that even the high of the orgasm he just had couldn't stop him from bringing his arm around Harry firmly.

Avellino huffed.

"Well, I am not going to see you for the next ten days, so I guess I can do whatever I want," said Harry.

"Do you even know what I am Harry?" asked Avellino running his hand through Harry's hair. Harry stiffened a bit but he looked at Avellino.

"You don't know everything about me either Ave, it's not about knowing everything. I know you and that's enough. And to answer your question, I was an Auror Ave," said Harry.

Avellino placed his hand on Harry's hair. He brushed the hair off fondly, though anyone who saw his face then would only see blankness, Harry could see it.

Then Avellino saw Harry's scar and touched it.

"What is this? Well, I know there are stories behind all of your scars, this one though seems-

Harry looked down, not sure how to respond to it. On one hand, he knows he should probably tell Avellino already but a deeper part of him, liked this, loved this. Just a simple guy from England who dresses like a cook, is lazy of his ass, loves spending time with their kid and is a good husband to Avellino, hopefully. But Yes, Harry loved this.

"I-" started Harry.

"No, I can see you are not ready, its okay," said Avellino and held Harry closer, just loving each other's presence and warmth.

Avellino was silent as he saw the bags packed and ready. He looked at Harry and Aren who was asleep in Harry's arms. He had woken up at night and Harry had carried him around and then sat rocking him in the rocking chair. Avellino had literally no one in this world except for these two people.

"Its these people in your life that matters, Avellino, nothing else," he remembers his mothers words. She never got anything she wished for and she had always put forward the people in her life. She received nothing in exchange and yet she did. Avellino was not a self-sacrificing person, but Avellino had this gut feeling that Harry would never betray him or cheat his trust.

Harry stirred as Avellino took Aren from his hand.

"I- "

"You can go get freshened up and breakfast should be ready now. Once you get out of the bath, pack a few clothes for me," said Avellino.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry eyes narrowing and tone a bit accusatory.

"To England, with my family," said Avellino and Harry gasped and hugged the man tightly smiling and kissed him for good measure.

Avellino rolled his eyes.

Harry looked like he had spring on his steps as he packed Avellino's clothes before he freshened up.

Harry turned after packing all the bags and then smiled at Avellino, practically beamed.

"I - If you are indeed coming to England with us, there is something you should know about me," said Harry.

"Unless you don't have an affair with a secret boyfriend or a girlfriend or a second family, don't worry about it," teased Avellino and Harry threw the pillow at him as he went off to the bath.

Once they were ready, the car will take them to the nearest portkey station.

"Are you sure about not taking your wand with you?",

"Harry nothing, absolutely nothing can make me take my wand again and you know that. I think I have told you that umpteen times," said Avellino as he moved the luggage for Harry to shrink them. Harry shrunk them and kept it in his pocket and then the small family left for England. Harry gripped his husband's arm, son in one arm as Esther held onto Avellino's other arm.

Harry apparated them to Grimmauld Place. Esther smiled as she followed Kreacher to her room while Avellino sat on the couch with Aren who seemed to be too excited about the portkey.

Harry just kissed them both on the head and moved the luggage to the master bedroom. They have decided to keep Aren closer while in England as they are unfamiliar surroundings for him. They have a cradle and a cot in the room with wards around it.

Harry then saw Avellino glare down the portrait of Lady Walburga Black, the one thing Harry was not able to move.

"Oh, it's not the useless half-blood boy. Brownish black hair, Italian- A friend of that Zabini friend of Potter's? No, Oh My, Welcome to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Prince Svizzero," said the woman.

And Harry snorted.

"The noble prince married me you racist bitch, if you weren't Sirius' and Regulus' mother I would have broken the wall down," said Harry as he closed the cloth curtain that separated her portrait from the entrance area.

"You have had interesting housemates," said Avellino, eyes dubious as he looked at Kreacher.

Harry smiled.

"Wait till you know the whole story," said Harry and took Aren and fed him milk.

Blaise and Hermione dropped in first along with Ginny and Neville. Draco and Astoria and Fred and Pansy followed. Ron and Luna reached last as Ron ran a bit late.

Avellino who was sitting on the sofa reading through an old English newspaper and snorting when Harry opened the door and Avellino was amused seeing Harry enveloped in warm hugs. he looked out of breath.

"We would prefer him alive," said Avellino drawing attention to him. All looked at Avellino and then greeted him.

They all cooed over Aren who was now safely in Harry's arms and was throwing a suspicious look around.

Avellino was surprised but Zabini, Malfoy, Longbottom and the Weasley's sure knew how to hold a conversation. So he was not bored, rather curious as he sat there 'bonding' with Harry's friends!

"The things we do for our family," Avelino thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Next morning, Avellino woke up to a chirpy Harry and Aren. If he was any less composed person, he would have groaned. He had two extremely chirpy people in his family who did not know to sleep in after 7 am.

"What has got you both so excited?" asked Avellino.

"Because we are going to go Hogsmeade to get our fittings done at Twilfitt and Tattings and then we are going to Hogwarts so that Aren can see it," said Harry.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? You just waltz in as a former student and they will let you in?" asked Avellino.

"Yes, I always wanted to ask you where you went to?" said Harry.

"Durmstrang"

"Figures, so you and Krum might have studied in the same period. that's why you guys knew each other at our wedding, " said Harry

"Hmmh, he was three years my junior. Wow that makes me feel so old!" said Avellino

"You are not old," scowled Harry, you are just 34 and that is not an age and you don't look a day over 30," said Harry and smiled.

"If you say so," smirked Avellino.

Harry almost smiled when Avellino came down wearing a blue cargo pant, a white t-shirt.

Harry had taken a liking to the slimline joggers Avellino often wore and was wearing a grey one himself with a light green t shirt.

Harry had Aren in his arms, wearing a grey hoodie and yellow shorts and teddy headed shoes.

Esther was going to The Burrow following Mrs Weasley's special invite.

"So, I have heard, Diagon Alley is the biggest shopping area in England, why not shop here and then go to Hogwarts?"

Harry was silent and Avellino snorted.

"This has something to do with your past yeah?" asked Avellino.

Harry smiled softly.

"Anyway you are going to know more today," said Harry. He then looked at Avellino and hugged him tightly. Avellino was taken aback. He was not used to such expressions and even with Harry, he was even a little bit vulnerable and affectionate only in the privacy of their bedroom.

Avellino hesitated a bit but brought his arm firmly around Harry.

"What happened Harry?" asked Avellino.

"Please don't hate me whatever you learn today?" said Harry.

"If it's distressing you so much, we will just ask the designers to visit us and sort it out or I can get any Italian designer-" started Avellino.

"Don't be a snob," smiled Harry taking a moment to breathe in Avellino's scent.

Avellino was amused as Harry wore the hood up and he had the hood up on Aren also, both looked so cute.

They went into Twilfitt and the lady's eyes widened like saucers when Harry moved the hood.

"Mr Potter, What a pleasant surprise. Please take a seat and who are these handsome men with you," said the lady gushing.

"Amanda, I am sure you were not living under a rock. I am married now. This is my husband, Avellino Svizzero and our son Aren," said Harry.

"Svizzero- forgive my insolence your majesty, but Mr Potter, whom you married had been kept under the wraps by all who saw the name," said Amanda.

"Sorry, I know Amanda, I am just a bit tetchy. Where is Joniah," asked Harry.

Here," said an equally old man walking out.

The couple were nice though Avellino spoke very rarely and they seemed very reverent of him.

Aren started making noises of hunger. "We will get him something," said Harry gently rocking his son and Avellino nodded.

They walked through the road and reached outside Three Broomsticks.

"Really? Three Broomsticks? How very creative!" snorted Avellino as he opened the door for his family.

Avellino saw an old woman walking towards them. She looked at Harry and beamed.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry, my child, what have we got here," she smiled and then bowed to Avellino.

"Your Highness," she said and then looked at Aren.

"Madam Rosmerta, meet my son Aren, you recognised Avellino, so yeah, my son is really hungry. Will you have something for him? I know you don't have kid fo-

"Oh don't you worry my kid, no Potter will leave here hungry ever. I will just bring up some Mash for him? And milk?" asked Rosmerta.

"Yes, Madam that would be great, can you also get us a fire whiskey and a butterbeer and maybe a few nuggets," said Harry.

"Sure dear," said Rosmerta and she was beaming even as she went off.

Avellino looked at him. "Firewhiskey? Butterbeer? Really! English men!" muttered Avellino.

"Not a word," said Harry and then said "It's Ogden's old Fire Whiskey, you will like it, but you are not going to drink more than what I have ordered!" said Harry as he made Aren sit on Avellino's lap, practically settling the matter.

They had the food and Aren settled down a bit.

"We will go to Honeydukes and get some English chocolate for both of your french tummies," said Harry and led the way. Avellino rolled his eyes but followed. Aren was back in Harry's arm. As they walked closer, Avellino saw the famed castle of Hogwarts.

"That's one hell of a castle but a weird place to be a school for kids," said Avellino.

"Tell me about that," smiled Harry as he wound his arm around Avellino's wrist and he looked at Harry at the unexpected intimacy.

He did not move the hand away. He rather liked it and the fact that Harry's cheeks were red and he was not looking at his face with the blush was just added bonus.

To think I was so unsure and so unbelieving even as I stepped into those gates. You know what Hagrid, my friend, the gamekeeper and he is everything at Hogwarts, he told me 'Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts.' To the muggle raised kid in me, it was great. It was extraordinary- I, So extraordinary that even in my second year in the wizarding world I used to think that I would just wake up from the dream and still be in the cupboard under the stairs counting the spiders," chuckled Harry and then froze realising what he had said.

Avellino was looking at him.

"What did you just say?" asked Avellino.

"We are here Ave, see honey dukes I bet is better than any Italian Chocolatier," said Harry.

Avellino was distracted by Aren's excited squeal. They got the chocolates.

Then Harry took them to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and George was there.

"Hello Uncle George, say Hi Aren," said Harry and Avellino rolled his eyes but Geroge was beaming.

"Hey Aren, come on," he smiled and gave a toy into his arm first, hugged Harry and dropped a kiss on his hair and then looked at Avellino.

"Welcome brother in law," said Geroge and extended his hand.

" George," said Avellino and nodded. George showed them around. Interested Avellino asked him about the business model. Once they stepped out, all of a sudden, apparitions were heard and media were pushing magic mikes at him, the camera started flashing and quills danced around them and Avellino was honestly bewildered. He looked at Harry who looked furious as Aren was becoming uncomfortable.

"If you can all stop for one bloody second, you are causing distress to my son," said Harry.

"Mr Potter, you were off the radar for the past almost three months- started a woman with blonde wiry hair.

"Rita, if you know what is good for you, you will let me and my family leave for now," said Harry and Avellino looked at his husband and for the first time saw Harry look intimidating. He oozed a sort of power Avellino couldn't define. It was magic and he felt his own magic cackle up in unison.

Harry looked at Avellino and seeing that he was having trouble controlling his magic, Harry turned to the media and said,

"I don't really think you want a magical outburst from the Italian il Sovrano," said Harry and hooked his arm around Avellino who led them out of there and they were only round the corner when people around them started recognising Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry looked at Avellino. "I will explain, " he said.

"Oh trust me you will be," said Avellino as glared at Harry.

"Take Aren and apparate home, this is going to get worse," he said and gave Aren to Avellino and even before Avellino could grab Harry, the crowd was becoming bigger.

Avellino could make out what people were saying. Many were thanking him, some were asking him of his wellbeing, some were telling him about their kids and a few even asked for autographs. Avellino and Aren stood back and waited. They were definitely not leaving without Harry.

Avellino looked at the person standing near him.

"Who is he?" he asked casually.

The guy gaped at him. "Are you a foreigner? Don't you know who that is-"

"Harry Potter, yes, but what makes him special?" asked Avellino.

"Oh you know him, you are just snubbing him. This is no place for traitors like you then," sneered the guy and walked off.

An old lady who was listening into the whole conversation smiled at Avellino.

"People are quick to judge these days. Son, that boy, no man there is the symbol of the victory of the wizarding world over evil. He saved us all from the dark times that gripped more than half of Europe. The most powerful wizard in this side of the continent. He is the only living being to ever have survived the killing curse twice," said the lady.

"What? Avada Kedavra? That is impossible and he was just an Auror," said Avellino.

"Oh, you only know his recent history then. Are you a muggle born son or do you prefer the muggle world?" asked the woman.

"the second," said Avellino.

"Hmm.. he defeated the darkest wizard in the history of the wizarding world Lord Voldemort at the age of 17, when he should be in his last year at that school over there," said the woman and then she looked carefully at Avellino.

"I see age is catching up with me. Your Highness," she said with a small smile.

Avellino looked at her.

"Your husband is a hero. He is the hero of the wizarding world. He is the symbol of hope, love and sacrifice," said the woman and then looked at him and Aren.

"You both are so lucky to have Harry and by the way, I am Professor Septima Vector, Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts. I have never taught Harry but that kid has had one of the worst possible childhood. I am sorry, age kept me from attending your wedding. Give him my love and tell him we expect him at Hogwarts in a couple of days," said Septima and then she walked off.

Avellino could see Harry was not at all comfortable. He looked like he wanted to run and hide and couldn't believe that no one else can see it and is pestering him.

The Aurors were on spot soon.

They cleared the mess.

"Thank you, Abercombie. Tell Ron I owe him," said Harry.

"No, its an honour to be of help to you sir Mr Potter," said the Abercombie guy and he and the fellow Aurors bowed to him and apparated.

Harry looked at Avellino who was too furious to say anything. Avellino apparated. Without Harry.

Harry's heart shattered into a million pieces when they both left without him. Harry followed sadly and he found Aren in Esther's hand and once he saw Harry he began babbling moving his hand in Harry's direction. Harry took him in his arms and soon Aren fell asleep. Avellino had locked himself up in the master bedroom for the past three hours. he had even summoned Kreacher but he is yet to come out.

"Is he angry? What did he say?" asked Harry.

"Master Svizzero is angry. He - I am not to say anything. But as Master Harry Potter owns the house, I should be able to break the-

"He is the Master of my house as much as I ever would be and no I don't want to know if you are not to say," said Harry.

Avellino had his staff look into it and now he had heaps of material to read up on. He was now reading newspaper articles since the death of his in-laws in 1981. He then got the skeeter woman's biography and threw it away. She was a bitch and he could read that between the lines. Then he found other newspaper stories, references in history textbooks and a lot of stuff.

Avellino rested his head on his hand. He couldn't believe that the scar on Harry's forehead was the mark of him surviving the killing curse. Or that he had survived it twice or anything really!

Avellino looked at the watch and realised it was 3 in the morning and opened the door and went out. He saw Harry and Aren asleep in the hall Both were cuddled together and Harry's eye side looked red-rimmed like he had cried.

Avellino cursed himself. A part of him even felt a bit vindicated that he was hurt too like Avellino was but that was just a moment because Avellino really couldn't hold any grudge towards Harry.

He bent down and kissed them both on the forehead and laid down next to hem after expanding the sofa a bit.

Harry stirred only a bit and it was not enough to recognise the changes. Avellino held him closer and Harry just placed his arm over Avellino's and went back to sleep mumbling 'Ave'.

"I am here," said Avellino as he placed a kiss on Harry's hair and held him close.

Harry woke up to find himself in Avellino's arms and he smiled. He knew Avellino must still be angry and there will be a blast about it, but he was sure they will be fine if the man saw it fit sleep hugging him to his warm chest.

He made breakfast with Esther's help and was feeding Aren when Avellino woke up. Though he looked at Harry he did not say anything. The breakfast was silent and Avellino went up to their room.

Harry sighed. Esther took Aren away as Harry instructed and Harry went up to his fuming Italian monarch.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was standing at the door. Avellino looked at him.

"You know my mom used to say lack of trust also equals unfaithfulness," said Avellino.

Harry felt himself freeze. Was Avellino going to leave him! No one liked to stay with him and even his own family in young age preferred to shut him under the stairs.

"But I guess, mothers can be wrong too and I myself had asked you to tell me when you are ready," said Avellino.

Harry sighed and threw himself into Avellino's arms who held him.

"Don't leave me," said Harry and Avellino froze.

"What are you saying?" asked Avellino and held Harry closer.

"You killed a dark lord, yeah big deal, why would I leave my family for that?" asked Avellino.

"No one sticks around Ave, in my case. It gets too much. You don't know half the things about me," said Harry.

"Which is not something I appreciate at the moment. However I-

"I was a Horcrux," said Harry.

Avellino froze and looked at him.

"When Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me when I was a baby, well - I did not die but he became a mere existence and the last vestiges of his soul found the only other living body in the room and resided in me. I- To remove the Horcrux from me, I had to be killed at the hands of Voldemort itself and he did cast the killing curse on me, a second time and I still survived and the Horcrux was destroyed. Before I came to Italy, I rarely used to sleep. I was under counselling for the first three years after the war. But the nightmares don't stop and well then I got the job and I had work to finish and then we got the last of the death eaters in and I could breathe. I - I attract danger like no one ever does. Aren," Harry broke off.

"I take a potion to not have nightmares every night. I didn't want to wake up screaming in our house. You know I am so happy there like I have never ever been. And I worry that it might get worse, like I might lose you both and-," Harry sobbed as he fell on the floor his hand sliding on Avellino's body as he fell.

Avellino bent down and sat on the floor with him enveloping him in a warm hug. He has never initiated anything like that and then he moved Harry's hair from his face and pressed a kiss on his scar and Harry looked at him.

"You are what you are and I am what I am. You accepted me as I am and I am a random idiot. Insensitive maybe, but definitely not to you. I can accept you as you are Harry,"said Avellino.

Harry pressed his face to Avellino's as he cried. Avellino soothed him just by running his hand through Harry's shoulder.

Once Harry calmed down, he just leaned on Avellino's shoulder and was asleep soon. Avellino lifted him and laid him on their bed and sat near him. Esther brought up Aren who was asleep too. Avellino took him and laid him next to Harry who immediately curled protectively around him like a mother hen and he had to stop himself from laughing.

He took his phone and clicked a picture and then walked out.

Avellino was busy reading the old documents and all literature available on Harry when Harry came down with Aren tucked to his hip. Both had bed hair and looked sleepy as they sat down on his side and curled around him. He has no clue how, but both were asleep soon and both sets of hand were firmly gripped on his shirt.

Avellino decided they were going to spend the next day just by themselves and they will hang out wherever Harry wanted them to.

Harry herded them to see Shrieking shack the next day. Aren was silent but Avellino was looking around.

"One of my dad's three best friends was a werewolf. They gained animagus form at 13 and used to spend the full moon nights here," said Harry.

"Well, goals I guess," said Avellino as he held Harry

"Wormtail, one among them was the secret keeper to my childhood home. He revealed it to Voldemort who killed my parents and then Wormtail also framed Sirius, my godfather and another of the four, by faking his own murder and alleging that Sirius was the secret keeper with very clever words before staging it," said Harry.

Avellino was silent.

"Sirius was in Azkaban for years, till he broke out in my third year. I despised him at first. But he was the closest thing I have ever had," said Harry.

"Teddy's dad Remus was the werewolf among them. He was the first person I could actually connect to in the wizarding world. It was like having a part of my family, an uncle," said Harry.

Then they went to Hog's Head and Harry introduced Aberforth Dumbledore and told Avellino tidbits from the war as they had lunch. He never let his side and it made his heartbreak for Harry a little. The insecurity inside such a man of stature was honestly a reflection of how simple a person he was with no air of achievement or even the heroism.

Avellino was okay with it. Actually, he was more than happy to be needed and wanted. No one has ever needed him like Harry did or wanted him as Harry did.

Avellino saw Draco and Ron at the door and let them in.

"How's he?," asked both as they settled inside.

"Cuddling Aren and sleeping and not letting go of my arm for five seconds when he is awake. Why is he this worried about being left behind?" asked Avellino and there was a demand for an answer.

"Well, Harry might downplay this part always, but his counsellors believed that his childhood had played a big role in turning him to be a sad, unsure person when it comes to personal life," said Draco as he looked into the room, followed by Ron.

"What childhood?" asked Avellino.

"Harry grew up in a cupboard under the stairs in his aunt's house, starved, overworked, they used to treat him like an elf, an actual elf till he was 11," said Ron.

"What?" asked Avellino clearly furious.

"He did not know he was a wizard until he turned 11," said Ron and then he narrated everything about Harry's abused childhood. Avellino was dangerously silent and when they both left an hour later, Avellino was red in anger.

He was seething after asking his people to get information on these relatives that he did not notice when his two favourite people in the world walked in.

"We missed you in bed," said Harry as he sat down next to Avellino.

"Well all three of us can't be lazy and sleepy," teased Avellino.

"Shut up," muttered Harry and looked at Avellino who just smiled as he lied down on the sofa and then pulled Harry by his arms and guided him atop him as he held Aren to the side. And Harry smiled at Avellino, head pressed against his shoulder. Aren was moving closer to Harry's warmth and his hand had a tight grip om Avellino's shirt as he slept. Avellino did not sleep, he just looked at the two people he would die for as they slept in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope the issue is sorted now? Thank you for letting me know!**

Harry was ready. He was finally ready to do it, to speak to Avellino about his past. Said man, was now looking around the Potter property he had brought the man to. He had expressed his desire to make it their summer residence or stay in Scotland whenever they visited as the house is in Islington. He had Aren in his arms and he was pointing at each picture of his ancestors and talking to them and was introducing Aren to them.

Aren was babbling like never before. Esther had taken a liking to Molly, Astoria and Andromeda and them to her which spelt disaster for Harry. He was just going to be mother henned all the time now!

Harry watched as Avellino admired the house and then he was exhausted.

"Harry"

Harry smiled as he reached them.

"Yes, How can I help you sir?" teased Harry.

Avellino snorted.

"I am sure you don't want to hear it when our son is around," said Avellino.

Harry pinched Avellino rebukingly and shook his head.

Once Aren was fast asleep in the door next, Harry's dad's old nursery clean and pristine.

Harry went and sat near Avellino.

"I - I" Harry broke off. He just sighed and then pulled Avellino's head up and pressed theirs against each other.

And then Avellino went cold in the space he sat as he saw in detail the monstrous years' in Harry's life since he found out he is a wizard. He was seeing every moment in Harry's life and He was getting upset with each passing moment. When they reached Harry's fourth year and the resurrection of Voldemort, Cedric's death and that year's journey back home, Harry started shivering. Avellino broke the contact and held Harry in his arms.

"It is okay. You don't have to show me anything. Okay, even if it takes hundred years, it's okay. Or I can always rely on your friends, seems Mrs Zabini is very good at giving History lessons and Mr Malfoy too. Well, how on earth did you become friends with him?" asked Avellino.

Harry snorted.

"You have not seen the better part of it yet," said Harry as he curled like a vine around Avellino who did not mind at all. He held Harry and as he did was rewinding what he saw.

Aren was crawling on the floor and Harry has already said that they have engagements for the evening. Today, they would be going to Hogwarts and Avellino who had already wanted to see the historical place was even more intrigued. He wanted to see those people. He wanted to see Hagrid and he wanted to meet the ghosts and the elves.

Avellino realised how Winky came to be with Harry. Kreacher was still a mystery.

"Does your professor Dumbledore have a portrait there?" asked Avellino casually as he buttoned up his shirt.

Harry smiled.

"You can't kill a portrait Ave," said Harry.

"Try me," muttered Avellino but did not say anything loud.

They reached Hogwarts.

Avellino saw the professors go gaga seeing Harry. It was evident they all loved him. Avellino nodded politely to Hagrid when he smiled at him.

Harry showed him around the school, he showed all the secret passages which were closed and then the room of requirement while gripping tightly to his hand.

"I didn't see this," said Avellino.

"That did not happen till the fifth year. I had only found the room then," said Harry.

Aren was having a fun time seeing the safer magical elements at Hogwarts along with Ginny and Neville who were both professors at Hogwarts.

Harry went close to Avellino and then brought their head together again. And Avellino saw everything, every single detail till the day Harry killed Voldemort.

Harry was shivering but when Harry looked at Avellino what shocked him was the tear drop in the man's eyes.

"At 17, or at any point in your life, you shouldn't have had to go through all that or had to have made all those choices," said Avellino.

Harry just smiled, a water one.

He kissed his Avellino who reciprocated and held Harry against the wall as he deepened the kiss.

When they finally reached the Headmasters office Avellino was too furious at Dumbledore he did not say anything at all. He saw Dumbledore look at them through kind blue eyes and still Avellino could only feel anger.

"ProfessorDumbledore, Professor Snape, this is Aren, mine and Avellino's son," said Harry.

Snape looked at the kid and nodded. He then looked at Avellino and a silent understanding passed between them. And Avellino, while he despised Snape for how he treated Harry could see a lot of his own behaviour in Snape.

He looked at Dumbledore who was also looking at him with an understanding tint that Avellino wanted to scream and lash out at the man but he did not, not before Harry and Aren.

He will definitely be coming back without them. They gave their thanks to Neville and Ginny and left.

Avellino was very cautious when they reached The Burrow the next day. They would be spending the whole day in Burrow and then in the evening attend the Minister's special dinner.

He has seen the house and he had also seen the people. Avellino rarely cared about people, but for everything they have done for Harry, he would always give a shit about the Weasleys.

He was greeted warmly and was honestly surprised to be hugged by Mrs Weasley but he did not refuse and patted her on her shoulder making his husband sigh and beam at him.

Avellino could actually feel that he just walked into his in law's house. The brothers were all giving him cautious looks which had a sharp edge of warning to it. He was glad that Harry did have such a protective set of people.

Bill Weasley, he knew was the head of Gringotts security now and that said something about the guy. Goblins never answered to wizards easily.

Charlie was a dragon tamer and he ran the dragon reserve in Romania now while his quidditch player husband ran a Quidditch training institute and they also owned a club.

Viktor was a bit warmer in his greeting if a bit more polite.

Avellino saw Harry kicking both the older ones and glaring at them and almost snorted inside knowing they will listen to Harry.

And sure enough, they were polite after that. Avellino though Percy would still be somewhat hostile to Harry. But no, Percy also surprised Avellino. The next in line to be the Minister of Magic, Percy and Oliver absolutely adored Harry which would mean that many good things might have happened after the war. When he looked at George, he actually felt sorry for him. He had no clue how someone can take that much of pain, losing a twin. The pain of losing Darcy was still fresh in him. Ginerva meanwhile was a point of contention in him. She used to date Harry which sort of made Avellino scowl. Ronald, well, the dynamics of their friendship was unique and he must say Weasley was a good man. Ron's wife Luna was also a good person. Pansy Parkinson remains a big question mark and he was furious at the woman though Harry had said that a lot has happened in the ten years since then.

The dinner was good and though Avellino was silent, he did enjoy being there. He also met all of their kids whom he knew are now his nephews and neices too. Well!


	16. Chapter 16

Avellino was not sure if he wanted to go to Minister's dinner. He was too angry at Draco for one thing and he knew it was practically a Kingsley-Black-Malfoy-Zabini house dinner. Zabini's are Kingsley's cousins.

Harry can sense anger in him like no one else and Avellino smiled when Harry came and sat on his lap, which was a first, and hooked his arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

"If you are worried about how they are all horrible people, I think it's time you see what happened after that in all our lives," said Harry

Avellino was about to object when Harry just held him closer and pressed their faces closer.

He saw Harry going into the deepest pit of despair in the eighth year when he reconciles with Draco. He helps Draco woo Astoria. Harry forgives Pansy who was in a mental health programme for two years after the war. That is how George meets Pansy. Harry stopped dating Ginny soon after the war and began dating Zacharias Smith and had become a close acquaintance with Cormac McLaggen. However, Smith cheated on Harry in the year of Auror training with McLaggen and that was that. Harry who has always thought of Oliver as an older brother set up Oliver and Percy on a date. It was when Harry invited Viktor to the first war celebrations that Charlie met him. Harry had planned the whole set up with Draco and Avellino was amused. They were good matchmakers. Harry even grudgingly helped Draco in Hermione - Blaise pairing.

"Is this Smith going to be there at the Gala tomorrow?" asked Avellino.

"Yes and you are going to be very polite to him. Last I heard he was pregnant with Cormac's kids. They really do love each other, so Its okay that they did not consider me when everything went to shit," said Harry.

"If you say so," said Avellino.

Harry smiled as he looked at Avellino. He teased Avellino a bit and then went down on his knees and sucked the man off. Avellino groaned.

"You will be the death of me," said Avellino as he thrust into Harry's mouth.

It was a much calmer Avellino who reached Malfoy Manor. Harry's arm was hooked around his and Aren was asleep in Harry's shoulder. Once the apparition was done both walked into the manor.

Avellino chose not to comment on the peacocks.

The dinner went well and Harry was as surprised as Avellino. The Greengrass family, Zabini family, Kingsley's and Malfoy's were very gracious.

Avellino was not really surprised when Harry was in the sex mood that night. Their glances all night had been emanating some sort of sensuality. Avellino pleasured his Harry that night. When Avellino entered Harry, he was looking at Avellino with so many emotions that Avellino found it difficult to even comprehend what they were.

"Ave" Harry moaned as Avellino moved in and out of him. Harry gave him a sexy satisfied smile after his orgasm as he milked Avellino into his hole.

Avellino was very cautious when they reached the Gala. He distrusted anyone who was not family in there.

And he was absolutely right to think so because the attack began one hour into it. He saw Harry cover Aren and then put him in a safety bubble. He ran to Avellino casting a shield charm on both of them.

"You have to take him home. I won't be able to concentrate knowing you both are here," said Harry.

"No, we are not going without you Harry and I think you have fought all your wars," said Avellino.

"But- and before Harry could finish it he saw the neo-death-eaters firing at the innocent bystanders and he lost his cool and was soon throwing curses right and centre. Avellino could see why Harry was the most powerful wizard around. He oozed magic from the pores and he looked deadly as he fought his way in bringing down one after the other.

He has seen all the sadness and pain in Harry and vowed to protect Harry from all this. Avellino also knew Harry's self-sacrificing nature.

Once the Aurors got the situation under control, Harry ran to them. He glared at Avellino but hugged him and Aren tight and apparated them home, to Italy.

"You just apparated us internationally," said Avellino, keeping his voice light.

"The neo death eaters. I should have known they would come for you both. They were formed to complete Voldemort's task and I doubt they will calm down now," said Harry.

"Well, good. Atleast we got Aren out of there safely. Now, next time we have Aren with us, you leave with us?" said Avellino.

Harry could feel the anger and accusation in those words and gave a nod in acceptance.

Avellino did not want to sound angry but Harry has to understand that he was putting his own life and Aren's in too. They were the only two people in-universe Avellino cared about and he was not going to lose them.

Avellino was woken by the unusual stillness in the bed. Harry always moved around in bed and he was used to it now. Harry's side of the bed was empty and Avellino saw the door to the nursery was open. Aren was fast asleep and Avellino was surprised to see a scroll there.

_Ave,_

_I know this is where you would look first. I, these past months, I had forgotten how much of a danger magnet I was, am. And now, I had put you both in danger. You did not even have a wand with you then. I am always going to attract enemies. Tomorrow someone might kidnap Aren, or curse you and I will never be able to live with that. I am leaving. I love you and Aren more than anything in this world and I think its better if I live away from you both for your own safety. I- If you find someone who can , who will care, move on. I am so sorry._

_All my love_

_Harry._


	17. Chapter 17

Avellino ran out. He knew how far Harry would have gone. He was not a monarch for nothing. He knew where Harry would be. Avellino got a portkey made.

Harry cried as he pressed his face on the cold gravestones of his parents at Godric's Hollow. He still can't believe he left his family and he knew he can't walk back in.

"Mom, Dad, Ave will never forgive me. I might never see him and Aren again. Will Aren know about me when he grows up? I- I didn't know what else to do. How else can I protect them? I don't want to look at two more gravestones near these," Harry sobbed as he looked at them both.

"Or maybe I can go home, burn that letter and curl inside Ave's arms and never let go. But what if they hate me? I lost you both, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Fred- I can see the pattern. I am not destined to have a family for one whole year. See what happened to you guys and Sirius," Harry wept.

"I will go back to Italy. I will live somewhere I can see them both and know that they safe are happy. Atleast they will have each other. I - I don't know if I can watch them move on and forget me, hate me, replace me. But well, I want them to be safe and I will watch over them," said Harry.

Avellino stood silently at the edge of the graveyard listening to Harry talk to his parents. He knew where all these insecurities came from. He wanted to slam his own head somewhere for being angry with Harry in the evening. He realised how his words might have felt for Harry, probably that Avellino blamed him. At that time Avellino did blame him, but not for attracting danger, but for not putting himself first and think of safety. He decided.

"No thanks, I know to take care of my family," said Avellino and Harry turned shocked.

Harry froze when he heard Avellino's sound and did those words hurt. The family did not count him, apparently.

Avellino could see Harry's mind overwork.

"And my family included, includes you," said Avellino and Harry looked at him.

"Ave-"

"Don't. You lost that right when you walked out on me, our family. I had trusted you to stay and I thought family always fought together. You have two options, Harry. One is you can leave and you can still see Aren but this would be the last time you see me, trust me and second is you can get up and come home, burn that parchment and come and sleep next to me in the bed but it will be a long time before I trust you again," said Avellino and turned and left.

Harry sat in the graveyard crying. He thought of it. Avellino said he wouldn't keep their son away from him but that would be the last time he saw his Ave.

Harry knew what his decision was.

Avellino did not mean to be so harsh and cursed himself for being so. Now Harry might never come and what if he chooses the first option and then Avellino will never ever have the chance of winning Harry back. He had been furious and his anger had gotten the better of him and then Avellino heard the crack of the apparition and sighed. He realised there was a teardrop in his eyes and wiped it off.

Harry walked into his home. He saw Avellino in the hall and went and sat on his knees in front of the man. He raised Avellino's face and was shocked to see the small teardrop in those eyes and Harry hugged him close.

"I have made my choice," said Harry.

"Good, I need some space. Go sleep," said Avellino, moving away and Harry sighed, teardrops leaving his eyes at the rejection of his touch.

Avellino went up a few hours later to see Harry asleep with Aren on his chest. He went closer to them after he shut the bedroom close. He dropped a kiss on Aren's head and then on Harry's.

It had been a week and Avellino was not talking to him and Harry was walking around like a zombie. He rarely slept and the sadness was eating away at him. Avellino had been too busy at work too and he did not notice what was happening with angry.

Then he had a business trip for three days and Avellino just told Harry he will be gone for three days and left. Harry was sad. What if Avellino met someone better? What if he came back and asked Harry to leave.

Avellino lied in his hotel room. He hated the trip. He just wanted to be home. He had been angry at Harry when he said yes to the business trip. Now he just wanted to be back with his husband and son. He looked at the emptiness on his side and wished Harry was here.

Avellino was in a meeting, too furious at the various coming on's from the part of the bitches and twinks around he had blasted at them and the whole meeting room was dead silent. He got a call then.

"Harry is not well. I think you should get back home," said Esther and Avellino got up in panic.

"I have to leave. My husband is not well," said Avellino and was gone. All looked on.

"No wonder he even looked at anyone or even seem interested to accept a mere flirting," muttered the onlookers as he left. Though they do not know of his heritage, they all knew the story of Avellino's parents. The math was easy from there.

Avellino walked in to see Aren crying as he tried to jump and wanting to go to Harry.

"Dada, Dada," he was crying and once he saw Avellino he sobbed.

"Papa, Dada" he cried.

"Dada is fine okay, don't cry. Let me go see how he is," said Avellino and ran up.

Dempse and grandmother were there.

The healer looked at Avellino.

"He has gone into a magical coma," said the healer.

Avellino felt his back hit the wall. He knew what a magical coma is and he knew he was the only one responsible for it.


	18. Chapter 18

Avellino looked at Harry's closed eyes. Aren was sitting near his head playing calmly as he was now around his dada. Avellino ran his hand through Harry's hair and wished he would wake up. A wizard went into a magical coma when distressed beyond capabilities and of all the years of pain in Harry's life, it is now that this happened said a lot. Avellino's absence and anger might have been taken as rejection by Harry. Maybe he had lost hope for them. Maybe he was not able to handle it. His Harry, his strong Harry.

Avellino sat there silently as the Weasley's visited. Malfoy's and the Kingsley's had also visited. Ginerva sat next to Avellino.

"I know you are not sure if you like me or not and I know why, Avellino," said Ginny.

Avellino snorted.

"I know you love him," said Ginerva.

"Apparently, he doesn't," said Avellino as he looked at Harry and he felt his eyes fill up and he was definitely not going to cry before her. So he looked down.

"Don't justify it. Seems he doesn't know me properly. I know he lost people, I did too," said Avellino.

"Harry, you will never understand Harry unless you know how he grew up. Love is a luxury for him Avellino. It is hard for him to believe that he is loved. That he is loved enough, that he means enough for us to fight for him, to take the brunt for him and he has lost enough people to believe it and I know you did too. Yet you trusted him. You do know why he broke off things with me when we were in school. It was hard to forgive him for that but I did and we tried to get back together, but well he was gay and I had fallen for Neville," snorted Ginny.

"He left me too," said Avellino.

"And you are yet to forgive him and you left for the meeting after a silent treatment for one week. If I know Harry well, he thought you would find someone better to be a solace and would soon leave him or some such shit and he might have stewed on all the things you guys argued about after he left," said Ginny.

"Is he an idiot. He should know by now that I absolutely hate people and company and I have no clue how he found his way in. I am even living like this because it is him, Harry and why on earth am I opening up to you woman," asked Avellino.

"Because let's be honest, we know Harry better," said Ginerva.

Avellino just growled.

"He has only ever kissed me Avellino and I think of him like a brother now," said Ginny and she kissed on Avellino's cheek and forehead and left with Aren who liked his Aunt Ginny.

Avellino felt a hand move as he was fast asleep holding Harry to him.

"Ave" mumbled Harry.

Avellino opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"Let me get the healers," said Avellino and got up. The healers checked Harry and gave him a few potions and then left the necessary instructions and potions list with Avellino.

Harry looked at Avellino.

"You had been in a coma for the past two weeks," said Avellino.

Harry looked at Avellino who looked like a zombie now.

"You look like a zombie," said Harry as he ran his hand over Aren's hair. Aren had woken up and saw his Dad awake.

Avellino snorted.

"Poetic justice probably. I don't know how I did not notice when you looked like one. I don't want to see you like that ever again," said Avellino.

"I thought you would leave me, even when I decided to leave at first. I didn't want to be left on," said Harry.

"Yeah, Ginny said," said Avellino.

Harry looked shocked.

"Ginny? What the fuck happened here? Should I be jealous now?" teased Harry.

"You should be glad I let her into the house. They are all here. They have been good, you know very good to me. They did not blame me, even with a look. Yeah well, your brothers did, but hell they were supportive too," said Avellino.

Harry looked at him.

"How did you survive among these many people for these many days?" asked Harry.

Avellino snorted.

"I just wanted to see you alive and back and I didn't want to wait alone. They took great care of Aren too," said Avellino.

"Hmhm, how was the business trip?" asked Harry.

"It was stupid. I shouldn't have gone. Just bitches and twinks throwing themselves at me while their bosses try to get a deal," said Avellino.

"Do I have competition?" asked Harry softly.

"You never did, you never will have competition, Harry. You should know that I don't like people. I tolerate them and you, I have no fucking clue as to how you found your way up, very high and above all that. I, Harry you should know that I care because it is you, not just because you are my husband and I was angry yes because I never thought you would leave me. That was all my nightmares coming true and I know I had been angry at you that day. Harry, I wanted you to think about your safety too. I was angry at you for that. It would be a lie to say that I was not concerned about Aren's safety, but Harry I was concerned about your safety too. You both are all I have," said Avellino.

Harry looked at him.

"I am sorry I left. I don't know if I would have not done it if I could go back in time because that's how I am built I guess. I was thinking about you both and I love you both - I- " Harry broke off as he looked at Avellino who had a soft smile on his face.

"I think I deserve more than a line on a letter when you tell me how you feel about me,' said Avellino and Harry's cheeks were red. He looked at Avellino.

"I love you, I am in love with you Ave and I would die if I lose you," said Harry.

Avellino looked at Harry.

"I belong to you Harry and I would never betray or cheat on you. Even those bitches who tried were just that, sluts. All I felt was pity. I did not and wouldn't touch them even with a pole stick," said Avellino.

"So all these party information in wizarding radio about how you were there to find your match?" asked Harry looking down.

Avellino laughed.

"Harry, I was finding my match- not for life. I- I was finding the next person to step in after I leave the mafia," said Avellino and Harry looked at him.

"What?" asked Harry.

Avellino looked at him.

"Well, I have you both to think about, don't I? I can't let revenge rule me," said Avellino.

Harry hugged him. "I was so jealous. Those women were all trying to come closer to you and flirt with you. I - I could hear your anger through our magical bond link. I did not focus on the meetings," said Harry.

"You peep! Well, I guess I can't complain when I have kept the link open always," said Avellino.

Harry blushed.

"And for the record. If this is love, I love you too, I am in love with you," said Avellino.

Harry felt his eyes grow wet. He hugged Avellino.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry smiled seeing Avellino play with Aren. Aren was trying to walk without falling and Avellino was holding him.

"Yes, that's Papa's boy. Now come on, let us have breakfast, Dada is going to be angry at us otherwise," said Avellino.

"You are the fun dad, now, are you?" asked Harry.

Avellino smirked.

"Are you by some unknown chance related to Draco?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he is my brother in law,' said Avellino.

"Hahaha, funny! I think you might have borrowed your humour sense from Ronald," said Harry.

"I did," said Avellino.

"Good, I got a job. I mean, they are offering me a position with the Italian law enforcement. I had applied long back," said Harry.

"No," said Avellino.

Harry looked at him.

"You are not working," said Avellino.

"Are you going the conservative monarch on me?" asked Harry, teasingly knowing that was not the case.

"No, I am not going to watch as you go and do what you hate," said Avellino.

"Well, I don't hate the job. I am only needed as an advisor and well, what is it now. You are the one who made it a point to emphasise on how I am unemployed and lounged around. I don't want to be called a creeper," said Harry.

"At first it was true Harry. That was before I knew you at all and once I did, we both know it was just teasing on my part. Okay, maybe I used to wonder. But, now, I think you have done all you can for this lifetime. It is time to rest and I and Aren would definitely like to see you home than anywhere. But, if you are genuinely interested, you can work," said Avellino.

Harry scowled. But he got up and sat down next to Avellino and hugged him.

"I don't really want to be an Auror. But you are right, working is important, if not for the money. If I had been a bot more engaged, I wouldn't have let my insecure thoughts rule me and hurt us both in turn. I should do something," said Harry.

Avellino looked at him.

"Harry, I was an idiotic snob who did not know better when I teased you about the job. If you ever find anything you actually want to do, Okay! Or else don't bother," said Avellino.

Harry just looked at him. They have forgiven each other. It has been two weeks since Harry woke up from the coma, as much time since Avellino officially left the mafia. In a month's time, Avellino will take Dempse's place as the monarch of Italy or atleast that is what Dempse insisted on but Avellino is yet to say yes.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" asked Harry looking up from where his head was in Avellino's chest.

"Why did you kill my enemies?" asked Avellino.

Harry was silent for some time. He had shown all things after their match was made to Avellino.

"The week of our wedding, I was doing research on you and the people who were the immediate danger to you was not saints. They were dark magicians or mafia men who took innocent life and did much more. So, yes. I have," said Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Avellino, not really surprised. Harry has a thing for protecting the family.

"I knew you wouldn't like it. I - I told you now by showing you the memories because I would hate to have secrets between us or I would never have," said Harry.

"Hmm. Thank you. I- I am glad you showed me these memories," said Avellino honestly.

Harry rolled his eyes seeing Aren play with Avellino's hair, pulling at it.

"Leave Papa's hair alone," said Harry.

"Yeah, both of you like my hair too much. My son pulls it off and you like running your hand through it. I must have good hair," said Avellino.

Harry looked at the man and swatted on his head.

"Shut up. Now I thought we were going to White Lantern," said Harry

"Yes, come on champ, let's go shop a bit," said Avellino.

The family of three reached the wizarding shopping district. There were banners up everywhere as it was close to the school reopening period. They got new clothes for Aren who was growing up so fast. Then they got stuff for Avellino himself.

Avellino insisted on getting Harry a new wardrobe too and then they went to the book store, got some good new books and a few letter books for Aren and followed it with lunch. After lunch, they went to a pet shop just to show Aren around when Harry took pity on an injured owl which no one might buy and Avellino groaned inside as he nodded in agreement to buying the owl. He was so whipped by those two. The puppy dog eyes they send his way always works, always.

The shop owner lady smiled at him knowingly.

"Your Highness, we would all do a lot for our families. It is something to be proud of," said the old lady and Avellino who was surprised that she recognised him nodded.

"I still remember the time your mom brought you here for your first pet. Don't worry you three are unrecognisable enough with the caps and hoods," she told Avellino and Harry looked at him and held his hand as they walked out of Madam Tiberthy's 227-year-old pet shop.

Harry lit up like a Christmas tree when they reached the sports store. He bought three new brooms, third was a miniature one and Avellino was sure he was going to end up flying on the broom in their compound and beyond.

Avellino wanted a stop at Gringotts. They went in and he went down his vault and there was no one stopping the monarch and family except to offer assistance which the family declined politely, atleast Harry did.

Avellino's vaults had a floor fo its own and Harry was busy rocking Aren showing him around the floor and the architecture. Avellino was too silent which caught Harry's attention. The man was looking at a box that laid harmlessly on the table.

Harry understood what it was.

Avellino was about to go for it when Harry held his arm.

"Take it only if you really want to, not just for our sake," said Harry nodding to himself and Aren.

"I am taking it for your sake. But that does not mean that I don't want it," said Avellino and held Harry and Aren close to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry smiled as he watched Aren try and walk to Avellino who just got back from work. Avellino smiled and picked him up and held Harry in his arms.

"So, I might have got a call from Draco and he insists that we go see his new-born," said Avellino.

Harry gaped.

"That ox! He never told me," said Harry.

Avellino smiled.

"He just wanted me to describe your expression to him and all your friends," said Avellino.

Harry scowled but kissed Avellino.

"When are we going to see our nephew- niece?" asked Harry.

Avellino smiled. "It's a niece. He named her Silvia," said Avellino.

"You would have been a prison husband if he had named my niece something from the Milky Way galaxy like all black names," said Harry.

Avellino rolled his eyes but smiled.

Harry was unwell for the past couple of days but he was doing well today. So Avellino thought they would visit Malfoy manor that day. Avellino looked up, Aren in his arms as Harry walked down.

"I am not feeling well Ave," he said.

For Harry to say that he must really be not well.

Avellino set down Aren on floor and Harry was falling down the stairs and Avellino swished his wand and brought down Harry gently, lifting him up and laying him on the sofa. Aren started crying when Harry did not wake up.

Avellino called the healer and rocked Aren as the healer looked over Harry. Esther sat near Harry, helping the healer.

Harry stirred and Avellino and Aren looked eagerly at him.

"Did you both panic? I am alright!" said Harry leaning onto Avellino's side who held him.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Avellino to the healer.

"Nothing is wrong with his highness your majesty. He is with child," said the healer and Harry gasped and Avellino was silent and Aren was squirming his way to Harry who quickly pulled his son to his side and looked at Avellino who was still shocked.

Avellino looked at him.

"Well, that is a surprise," said Avellino.

Harry blushed a bit as he looked at Aren.

"Well, will you say something more than that? You are going to be a father again!" said Harry.

"I am happy. I- I am sure Aren would like a brother/sister," said Avellino.

Harry looked at Aren who was looking quizzically at him.

"Well, I told Aren already that I had a doubt and he was very positive about it," said Harry in a small voice.

"Oh, you doubted?" asked Avellino.

Harry blushed.

"I was vomiting non-stop in the morning and you were on your way up to get Aren and he was there so we spoke about it," said Harry cuddling his son.

"Baby," said Aren stubbornly.

"I see, he gets to hear it half an hour before me," said Avellino.

Harry laughs as he looks at Avellino who just smiled and hugged him.

Avellino was reluctant to travel after that. But somehow Harry convinces Avellino to travel and they visited England and saw all including Silvia Malfoy and then got back after sharing their wonderful news with all.

Aren and Harry were like a sticker. Avellino always wonder how Harry will take it when Aren grows up and maybe start school. He can see Harry becoming a mess then. Once Aren was asleep in the next room, Harry looked at Avellino.

"Are you okay with us having a baby now?" asked Harry.

"I am happy that I made a baby with you and we will have a new addition to the family. Don't worry about it," said Avellino.

"But you are worried," said Harry.

"Yes, I am. Well, Harry, our family is growing and I am learning that I have a lot to lose, that I finally have a family," said Avellino as he held his Harry who blushed.

Avellino smiled and hugged Harry.

Harry was going crazy because Avellino won't let him move. Right now he and Aren were both sulking on the sofa. Harry always had his son on his side and Avellino always says that the new baby will side with him.

Aren, as usual, was resting his head on Harry's stomach as he blabbered. Harry watched him happily but threw a glare at Avellino in between. They both were supposed to go out to get things for Aren's birthday but Avelino was adamant that they will order from home. He did not let Harry work or stress even a little bit. It got on Harry's nerves sometimes and there was proof of it in the walls as Avellino always successfully dodged a stupefy!

Avellino watched amused as both dad and son sulked. They were both cute when they did that. The healer has advised good rest for Harry and Avellino was definitely not going to risk it. Harry looked cute with a baby bump. The fact that it was their kid in there made Avellino feel all sorts of wonderful things. Aren also never left Harry's side.

Avellino took partial charge of the monarchy as he insisted on spending as much time possible with his family especially as Aren was still small and Harry is pregnant. The neo death eaters were still out there, but Avellino established stricter norms against dark arts practitioners and war criminals, which kept them all away.

Avellino waited for the door to be opened. Harry smiled at him. Aren was asleep on his shoulder. Harry's tummy was growing now and he looked cuter day after day. Avellino smiled.

Are you making fun of me now?" asked Harry

"I am sure the soreness in your ass will say otherwise Harry," said Avellino.

Harry blushed.

When Harry fell in the hall, he was eight months pregnant. Avellino became more protective after that. Aren was always on guard. He wouldn't move from Harry's side and Harry loved it too. He would read stories to his kids.

Aren was growing up fast and Harry teared up over it now. "He is going to be in school before we know it," whined Harry as Avellino made him sit up. It was the day of his labour. They were going to do a C section. Avellino stood by him till the healers came in. As it was C section they will have to stay out.

Mrs Weasley came and saw Avellino and Aren wrapped around eachother as they waited outside the room.

Esther was inside.

Avellino saw Mrs Weasley.

"Mom Weasley, " said Avellino.

"Why is your face like this?" asked Mrs Weasley taking Aren from him who happily started grabbing at his grandmother's hair.

"It's nothing. Harry- " Avellino broke off.

"Harry is going to be just fine," said Mrs Weasley and patted on Avellino's cheek and pecked him on his head.

"He wouldn't want you to worry like this," she said.


	21. Chapter 21

Avellino walked to and fro unable to sit still. Esther came out after some time with a bundle in her arms. She handed over his son to Avellino who was looking at Esther.

"It's a boy," she smiled.

"How is Harry?" asked Avellino.

"He is good. Asleep but fine. You can see him once they finish," said Esther.

Avellino nodded, sighing. And then he tried to hold back his smile as he looked at his son. Aren was already bellowing. Avellino took his son in his arms and took him to Aren who was babbling non-stop to his brother. He let Mrs Weasley take him from his hand and saw the healers coming out.

"You can go see him," said the healers.

Avellino nodded and went in. Harry was asleep. He sat near him and held Harry as he held him on those nights when Harry wakes up from a nightmare, as how Harry holds him after his bad days.

Avellino couldn't believe his life has changed so much in a year and a half. He had nothing before and he was neglecting his son, the only person he did have. Now he has two sons and a wonderful husband. He was not sure how his sins were forgiven. But they were or he knew fate wouldn't give him someone as precious as Harry.

Avellino smiled as Aren ran in and raised his hand to be taken up. Avellino did and placed his oldest on the bed and Aren quickly dropped a kiss on Harry's face and curled up near him. Esther and Mrs Weasley brought his youngest. Avellino took him and rocked him gently.

Avellino saw the new marking in the family tree. They were a family of four now.

Harry woke up a couple of hours later and saw Avellino who smiled at him.

"I want you to smile like that always," said Harry.

Avellino smiled.

"After you, I do," said Avellino and Harry blushed.

"Where is the baby?" asked Harry.

"Its a boy," smiled Avellino as he gently lifted his son from the cradle and showed him to Harry.

Harry cried and held his son close and Avellino patted him soothingly.

Harry froze then.

"Where is Aren?" he asked looking around in panic.

"He was not sleeping. So, Esther took him," said Avellino.

"I want to see him now. He would be missing me. You know he won't sleep without me," said Harry.

Avellino nodded and went on to get Aren who was crying.

"Oooo, come on, Dada is asking for you,' said Avellino.

Aren was crying still and once they reached Harry's room and saw Harry, Aren cried extending his hand at Harry.

Avellino took him to Harry after casting a charm around their youngest which would prevent him from hearing the cries and wake up, but if he cried, they will be able to hear.

Harry took Aren and rocked him.

"Dada is here, don't cry," said Harry and glared at Avellino.

"Why did you let her take him. How can you do it knowing he will cry?" snapped Harry, furious.

"Harry-"

"Don't!" snapped Harry as he held Aren close to his heart. Aren was asleep in no time.

Avellino was silent. Once Aren was asleep, Harry laid him down next to him and looked at Avellino who was smiling.

"What is it?" asked Avellino.

"I am worried I will fail him. What if he grows up thinking I love him less? What if he thinks I am partial to his brother. I- I always thought Aren will be our only one. Atleast till he grows up and knows that I love him the most in this world," sobbed Harry.

"Oh, Harry, it's just the remaining hormones playing with you. Aren knows you love him the most. But I am jealous now!" said Avellino teasingly.

"I love you both the same, just different love," said Harry smiling through his tears.

Then they looked at their youngest.

"We should name him," said Harry.

Avellino nodded.

"How about Athen?" asked Avellino.

"Perfect," said Harry smiling.

Harry watched as his two sons ran around the garden. Aren was five now and Athen,3. Aren, Harry knew, was like him in behaviour. Avellino always says it's because Aren is his dad's kid spending all the time near his dad.

Athen is more Papa's kid and Avellino cringed every time he behaves like him.

"Yeah, well, I was a pretty shitty kid. No need to rub it in," said Avellino.

Harry laughed and leaned on Avellino's shoulder.

"You are an absolute idiot sometimes Ave," said Harry.

"Dada" Athen came running. Aren followed.

Athen jumped on Harry and then turned to Avellino and let him take him in his arms.

Aren sat down on Harry's lap and stayed there as Harry dried the sweat off both of their body.

Athen started munching on his food and Ave rolled his eyes.

"He learned to eat like a moron from Ron for sure," said Avellino.

Harry laughed.

Athen got up and sat down on Avellino's chest who just held him in his arm.

Aren took Athen's hand and both sat holding hands. Aren hated it when Athen went out of his site. It often worried them. But they were planning on sending them to Hogwarts rather than Durmstrang as even after all that Harry went through, Avellino thought it would be better for the boys in Hogwarts than in Durmstrang.

In those rare moments when Avellino presses his face to Harry's chest and tell him those horrible parts of his life, Harry learned that Durmstrang was way too harsh as it was an all boys facility emphasising on dark arts. He wanted his sons to grow up like Harry did and all the Professor's there was practically family who was sterner to the kids when need be.

Ronald is now teaching Defence against dark arts of all things at Hogwarts. Draco has taken over the potions part and Neville and Ginerva were already there. The kidnap attempts on the kids were already a big number. With the family on guard, Avellino and Harry would sleep better.


	22. Chapter 22

Avellino groaned as he saw his two boys throwing mud at the walls. Well, Athen was throwing the mud and Aren was glaring at anyone who dared to stop his brother. Harry was going to kill him, them, all three of them.

They turned and saw Avellino. Both looked caught. But Aren regained his composure. He was going to have a word with Draco! The dude has taught his godson a lot of stupid Malfoy shit like bloody 'posture'.

"What are you both doing?" asked Avellino.

"Well, we were going to practice the vanishing charm on the wall," said Aren who was now thirteen and Athen who was going to be 11 soon nodded.

"Brother is right," said Athen.

"Good, so I hope you both can explain that to your dad when he tries to kill me. Because I am not losing my husband over two brats like you both," said Avellino, in a matter of fact tone.

Aren snorted.

"Dad wouldn't leave you because we are brats. That man would die before he leaves you for anything," said Aren as a matter of fact.

Avellino smiled.

"How am I going to explain this to him, your highnesses?" asked Avellino.

"Well, you could always vanish this before dad gets back," said Aren.

Avellino snorted then.

"Oh no, I am not going to cover up your idiocy from your dada. Big parenting decisions we have taken," said Avellino.

Both scowled.

Harry walked in soon, with their younger triplets, three girls. All three were now 6 and their younger son who is four now. Avellino always tells Harry that he was getting old to be running around them.

Harry glared at the three of them.

"I leave them with you on charge for what, one hour Ave and they have made a mess. I trust you asked them to play and then sat and watched as they threw mud on the wall," asked Harry.

"I had gone to make them a milkshake and when I git back, they were glaring away the maids," said Avellino.

Harry growled and looked at his sons both of whom looked down.

"We are sorry dad," said both.

Harry sighed.

"Go inside," he said.

Harry looked at Avellino who pecked him on the cheek and Harry blushed a bit and hit the man on the chest!

"Now, if you don't want to be a father in your late forties, off you go," said Harry, his cheeks red.

"I am sure I can manage," said Avellino making Harry hide his face a bit on Avellino's chest.

They stood there and watched as Hera, Hesa and Deme played with their brothers who simply enjoyed being the older brothers.

Avellino took Arte, their youngest who was a miniature Avellino! Their daughters looked more like Harry and behaved like Avellino and have his hair while it is Arte and Athen who got Harry's hair.

"Well, you are not my actual dad, so you would say that," screamed Aren before he stormed off. Avellino came down hearing this and stood behind Harry, letting him lean back on him as he cried.

"Did you hear what he said Ave?" asked Harry sobbing.

"He is 16, Harry. It's the tumultuous period. He doesn't mean it. He knows it will hurt you and said those things. It's his way of being vindictive. I think, even every great children go through that rebellious phase," said Avellino.

Harry sobbed and once he calmed down he looked at Avellino.

"I am not a bad dad, am I? Did I do something which showed a difference between them? I must be the one who went wrong," said Harry.

"It is nothing you did. You are the best father in the world. Trust me when I say he is going to come running by nightfall," said Avellino.

Harry was still crying but he kept a strong face.

Avellino found his oldest in the yard. He was kicking off things in his sight as he sat on the lawn bench. He sat down next to him.

"I know I shouldn't have said that," mumbled Aren.

"Well, but you did," said Avellino.

Aren looked away.

"What happened?"

"I - My friends always say that I am not his real son, So don't try to be too good," said Aren after ten long minutes of silence.

"Then, they are not your friends," said Avellino.

"I wish he gave birth to me too," said Aren.

"Did he ever, even with a word show any differentiation?" asked Avellino knowing the answer.

"No" sobbed Aren looking away to not let his Papa see him crying.

"It is not fair. I- I should have been too," said Aren.

"Maybe next time, if you believe in rebirth. But, you should be happy that irrespective of the fact that he did not give birth to you, he loved you the same, if not a bot more," said Avellino.

Aren smiled a soft smile.

"Athen always says that," said Aren.

"He is an idiot but you know your dad loves you all the same," said Avellino.

"I know," said Aren.

"You know, if Harry did not come into our lives, we would have been a disaster. I had not even properly held you before he came. I was so scared. He was like a storm. He changed everything about my life and I did not even realise till the day I held Athen in my arms. Harry is magic and he loved me without expecting anything back because I was his," said Avellino.

Aren smiled.

"He chose to love me irrespective of the horrible person I was. He lived with me away from the limelight and I am glad I could make him happy and give him the peace and solace he so badly wanted," said Avellino.

Aren nodded. He knew all this.

"So, my point being, we would have been two losers and you would have grown up hating me and the world if Harry had not come into our lives and we wouldn't have those seven people in there in our lives. I still think I might wake up and realise it was all a dream and I was still having that miserable existence. Your dad has that fear too. We value this so much and we value you all so much," said Avellino.

Aren nodded. He knew all this too.

"It was stupid. I know I shouldn't run off to Africa when I hate the bloody climate and actually want to learn Wizarding law in Paris," said Aren.

"That is what your dad said," said Avellino.

"Well, he knows me too well! Didn't you hear him ask where am I running too!" said Aren looking away.

"Yes and you snapped that he is not your actual parent," said Avellino.

"Fuck, he is going to hate me now," said Aren.

Avellino laughed.

"You know your dad hates megalomaniacs but you could turn into one and he would still love you," said Avellino.

"I would rather not be one- ugh- yuck," said Aren smiling as he hugged his Papa.

Avellino smiled. At 16, he would never have been this close to his own parents. Every moment of the day, he was thankful that he had Harry in his life. Without him, he would not have had this life. Nor would he have his 16-year-old son confiding in him!

Avellino smiled.

"Now go talk to your dad about this," said Avellino.

_**Only one more chapter left! Hope you all enjoyed. This is an old story I had published in Wattpad. I do not have much patience with the posting procedures of which is why it took me over a week to post this all. This story is one year old! :) I love them both. Hope you all do too.**_


End file.
